Breakable Heart
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: Niatan Kangin ingin merubah sifat manja Sungmin di sekolah barunya, berujung mimpi buruk bagi putra kecilnya itu...begitu Sungmin bertemu dengan seorang Almighty di sekolah tersebut. Tak ada celah, untuk lari... Cho Kyuhyun selalu memilki peluang memegang kunci matinya. "Ku mohon...lepaskan aku Cho!". Chap 3 is Up! KyuMin YAOI FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ,,,,, masih dicasting^^****  
**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Breakable Heart**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I—ini mengerikan." Jemari lentiknya makin meremas kuat ujung seragam baru itu, kala jendela mobil secara perlahan terbuka menampilkan raut pasinya secara keseluruhan. Tak pelak...riuh lalu lalang siswa di sekitar mulai bersahutan mengitari bangunan yang menjulang di hadapannya. Sesekali namja cantik itu menggumam lirih dan menggeleng frustasi begitu membayangkan dirinya tak lama lagi akan berbaur dengan ribuan makhluk itu.

"ini mengerikan!." Pekiknya lagi seraya membanting tubuh di jok dan meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat.

"Minnie...kajja turun."

Namja mungil itu kembali menggeleng kasar begitu suara sang Eomma menyapa rasa ciutnya, ia makin menguatkan dekapannya di lutut...sama sekali tak tertarik untuk sekedar menatap Yeojja cantik di depannya. "Shirreo Eomma!."

Sementara Yeojja cantik itu...Leetuk, tampak menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap manja putra tunggalnya makin menjadi-jadi, dan sungguh Leetuk tak kan mampu berbuat apapun jika sudah demikian, terlebih membuat buah hatinya itu menangis...tidak! ia tak kan Sanggup. Merasa menyerah...Leetuk beralih menatap suaminya dan menggeleng pelan. Mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memaksakan rencana awal keduanya pada buah hatinya. Namun pria kekar itu hanya tersenyum hangat seraya mengenggam jemarinya, demi menguatkannya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Yeobbo, tak apa ini demi kebaikannya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Uri Sungminnie menangis?...tempat ini masih asing untuk—

"Sssh..tempat ini yang terbaik." Tenang Kangin sembari mengecup tangan istrinya, tanpa peduli Putranya masih meringkuk bulat di belakang kemudinya. "Sekolah ini akan membuatnya dewasa...,lagi pula Yunho akan menjaganya Yeobbo." Lanjutnya lagi, ya...ia begitu mempercayakan Sungmin pada sahabatnya sendiri... Jung Yunho, Kepala sekolah di sekolah elite itu.

"Tapi tak ada Yeojja di sekolah ini Kanginnie." Rajuk Leetuk sedikit mengguncang lengan kekar suaminya, ia paham betul...keputusan pindah rumah karena Pekerjaan keduanya telah membuat Putra kecilnya kecewa, tentu saja karena anak itu terpisah dengan teman bermainnya, dan semuanya 'Yeojja'.

"Wae? Ini memang sekolah Namja...sangat sesuai untuk Sungmin." Jawab Kangin mantap.

"Andwaee! Mereka semua mengerikan!." Jerit Sungmin menyela perbincangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Yya! Yya! Yya! Kau tak mungkin selamanya berteman dengan Yeojja bukan?! Berbaurlah dengan namja sebayamu." Kangin sedikit membentak namja mungil itu, masih lekat dalam ingatannya Sungmin berkeliaran di kantornya dengan baju minim dan pernak-pernik mencoloknya layaknya remaja putri, hanya untuk merengek sebuah boneka bunny raksasa...dan itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia tau semua teman Yeojja Sungmin membawa dampak buruk pada kepribadian Putranya, dan sungguh...Kangin sangatlah mencemaskan Sungmin kecilnya itu.

Beruntung sekali...memegang perusahaan baru, memaksanya untuk segera pindah, tentu saja ada alasan untuk membuat perubahan besar pada diri Sungmin dengan memasukkannya di Sekolah Namja ini...Miracle Senior High School.

"E—Eommaaaa." Rengek Sungmin seraya menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya, bermaksud mencari simpati dan pembelaan dari Yeojja cantik itu.

Leetuk kembali menatap iba buah hatinya, kedua foxy eyes yang berkaca-kaca itu semakin meremukkan hatinya. "Yeobbo...jangan sekolah ini, Minnie tak akan bisa membuka diri jika itu dengan namja, kita bisa menyekolahkannya di—

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Teukkie...ini demi kebaikan uri aegya, cha Sungmin...cepat turun dari mobil."

Kedua ibu dan anak itu seketika terdiam, tak ada satupun yang berani melawan jika Kangin sudah demikian. Leetuk menunduk dalam, sementara Sungmin tampak lemas melepas cengkeramannya dari lengan baju ibunya.

"A—appa, aku pusing..aku—

"Tidak ada alasan apapun! Cepat turun ...Jung Yunho sudah menunggumu di ruang kerjanya!." Sentak Kangin tanpa bisa di sela, tatapannya kian menajam...ia tau Putranya tengah mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Sungmin berdengus kesal...ia benar-benar merugi dengan situasi seperti ini, ah! Sungmin sangat mengharapkan anemianya kambuh detik ini. Karena jika begitu, ia tak perlu memenuhi keputusan sepihak dari Appanya itu bukan,tapi keberuntungan berkehdak lain...tubuhnya dalam kondisi prima hari ini.

"Lee Sungmin, kau tak mendengar kata-kata Appamu?."

"Arrasseo aku turun!." Sungmin beringsut gusar membuka pintunya.

**BRAAKKK**! "Kau tak menyayangi Minnie Appa!." Jerit Sungmin setelah membanting keras pintu mobil itu, nafasnya begitu memburu...Sungmin benar-benar tak terima dengan keputusan ini.

Sementara pria kekar itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jeritan kesal Sungmin, dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari istrinya.

"Kemarilah Chaggi." Panggil Leetuk seraya melambaikan tangan meminta namja mungil itu mendekati jendelanya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibir kesal, seharusnya Yeojja cantik itu bisa menjadi dewi penyelamatnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun rasanya...kuasa Ayahnya terlalu tinggi untuk di telak. Dengan malas Sungmin berjalan menghampiri...dan berdiri dengan tangan berkacak di pinggangnya.

Leetuk tersenyum geli melihat wajah menggemaskan Putranya itu, ia menarik lengan Sungmin hingga sedikit menunduk di hadapanya. Menyenangkan sekali selalu memanjakan Sungmin di setiap detiknya. Dan Leetuk tak pernah menyesalinya. "Eomma yakin kau bisa melalui hari ini Chaggi...kau Putra Eomma yang hebat." Bisik Leetuk seraya mengelus pipi halus Sungmin.

"Eomma temani aku ke dalam nee?" Pinta Sungmin dengan mata membulat penuh harap.

"Aniya kita hampir terlambat bekerja...lagipula kau terlalu besar untuk didampingi Eomma kemanapun, cukup masuk ke dalam kelas dan perkenalkan diri pada semua teman barumu." Sergah Kangin tiba-tiba.

Leetuk menghela nafas berat, ia menangkup pipi Sungmin sedikit menariknya hingga membuat namja mungil itu menunduk kedalam mobil.

'Chup'

"Maafkan Eomma Chaggi." Ucap Leetuk lembut setelah mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sungmin makin menghentak kaki kasar. "Tapi Aku—

**BRUUUMMMMM**

"YAH! APPPAAAAAA!."

Belum sempat Sungmin mengusaikan kalimatnya, Mobil hitam itu telah lebih dahulu melesat pergi...menyisakan perasaan kesal berbaur gugup dalam dadanya. Namja berusia 17 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, suasana tampak begitu asing, dingin dan tak ada pilihan lain selain berjalan lurus ke depan memasuki gedung megah itu.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Sungmin berjalan kikuk meyusuri koridor di sepanjang garis langkahnya, berkali-kali ia meremas kuat jemarinya kala menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang dilaluinya tampak menatapnya lekat. Aneh sekali...bukankah seharusnya siswa-siswa itu masuk kelas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin berkeliaran di tempat ini.

"Hhh...namja." Desahnya pelan, Sungmin kembali menatap lurus dan mengukuhnya langkahnya demi menemukan ruangan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hei kau!."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya demi menoleh ke belakang tepat pada panggilan itu berasal, alisnya bertaut heran melihat sosok tinggi dengan beberapa namja dibelakangnya tampak berjalan angkuh mendekatinya.

"Apa kau siswa baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?."

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

Kedua matanya makin menyipit begitu namja asing itu memegang dagunya, memiringkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hey! Apa-apaan ini?! orang itu tak punya santun sedikitpun terhadapnya. Sungmin memang takut, nyalinya terlalu ciut menghadapi beberapa namja tinggi besar di hadapannya...tapi jika ia menyerah sebelum memulai...tentu saja dirinya akan diinjak-injak di sekolah ini. Ini salah satu yang membuatnya enggan berbaur dengan namja, bagi Sungmin mereka identik dengan kekerasan...tak ada sisi sensitif sedikitpun.

Meski gemetar...Sungmin tetap menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengusir rasa takutnya pada sosok namja di depannya.

"Yack! Lepaskan!." Sentak Sungmin seraya melepas kasar tangan namja asing itu dari dagunya. Berhasil! Ia bisa melawan rasa takutnya! Tak henti-hentinya Sungmin bersorai dalam hatinya begitu menyadari dirinya tak selemah yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Pasti banyak peluang membela diri setelah ini.

"Ou...mengerikan sekali, aku takuut." Kekeh namja asing itu, berniat menggoda, dan diikuti kekehan pelan dari beberapa anak buahnya.

Sungmin sedikit mundur kebelakang, masih dengan tatapan menghunus tajam. "Parfum apa yang kau pakai?! Ughh maldo andwaee!." Dengus Sungmin seraya menutup hidung, aroma yang dihirupnya benar-benar asing baginya...inikah aroma namja? tak ada satupun kesan manis dari aroma tersebut,sangat jauh berbeda dari aroma vanila milik tubuhnya dan teman-teman bermainnya dulu.

"Mwo? parfum?...tsk! apa kau tertarik dengan tubuhku...manis?." Ujar sosok tinggi itu sembari menjilat bibir seduktif, ia makin berjalan mendekat. Namun tiba-tiba...

**BUAGHH**

"AARRGHHHHTTT!"

Tanpa terduga, Sungmin melayangkan kakinya ke atas...menendang tepat pusat vital namja tinggi itu...tak ayal teriakkan ngilu pun terdengar menggelegar di sudut koridor tersebut. Dan Sungmin terkekeh menang, tak ada satupun yang bisa membullynya di sini!.

"K-ketua gwaenchana?" Sementara beberapa pengikut namja tinggi itu tampak membelalak tak percaya melihatnya, beberapa dari mereka membantu Zhoumi berdiri sementara yang lainnya terlihat hendak mencekal Sungmin.

"Apa?! Apa?! Kalian berani padaku? Kemarilah...kuhabisi kalian satu persatu!." Ancam Sungmin seraya memasang kuda-kuda dengan tatapan angkuh. Hey! Jangan meremehkan tubuh mungil dan sifat feminimnya...Sungmin menguasai martial art...tentu saja ia memiliki mental tinggi untuk melawan brandalan di hadapannya.

"YAAACK! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU—

"Berhenti Zhoumi."

Zhoumi gagal menerjang Sungmin, begitu mendengar suara bass di belakangnya...mau tak mau ia tetap harus mematuhi titah sosok itu...ya sosok yang mereka anggap sebagai Tuan muda di tempatnya berpijak saat ini... Cho Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin tampak mengerjap polos mengetahui, seorang perusuh sepertinya datang menyela sekumpulan anak brandal itu. Siapa dia? Tubuh tinggi berkulit pucat...ah! dan wajahnya...

Sungmin meneguk ludah payah, tak dipungkiri...ia sedikit gugup menatap wajah tampan dengan aksen stoic yang membingkainya, terlebih beberapa namja di depannya tampak menunduk patuh tanpa suara...tak terkecuali namja berambut merah yang hampir menyerangnya itu. 'seperti pangeran saja' pikirnya.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng kasar dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok dingin bak Pangeran negri salju itu.

"Sepertinya kalian menemukan hal yang menarik eum?." Kyuhyun berjalan santai begitu beberapa namja di hadapannya menggeser tubuh , memberinya sekat untuk bergerak leluasa ke depan.

"Yya! Kyu...jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, anak ini seperti kelinci buas." Zhoumi begitu tertatih memegang bahu Kyuhyun, tak menginginkan kawannya itu luput dari serangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sesaat, benarkah buas? Menarik sekali jika memang seperti itu, ia sedang jenuh...dan tentu butuh hiburan detik ini. Kyuhyun kembali menatap lekat Sungmin...memberi kesan pertama pada namja cantik itu, dengan siapa ia berhadapan saat ini.

"Mau apa kau!." Ketus Sungmin, kedua tangannya masih terkepal kuat, memasang tatapan penuh waspada...kalau-kalau namja tinggi di hadapannya menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Sayang sekali jika keringat menetes di wajah semanis ini." Jemari panjangnya terulur ke depan, menyeka tetes peluh yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin, dan menjilatnya seduktif di hadapan namja cantik itu. Sungmin membelalakkan mata...tak bisa dicegah lagi, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat melihatnya.

"Bahkan keringatmu saja bisa senikmat ini, siapa nama—**PPLAAAK**

Wajah Kyuhyun memaling ke kanan, begitu namja mungil itu melayangkan tamparan keras di pipinya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya yang terasa ngilu, sepertinya bagian sudutnya sedikit pecah.

"Aisshh...sudah kubilang bukan, jangan terlalu lengah jika dengannya." Gusar Zhoumi dari belakang, ia hendak melangkah mendekat...namun isyarat tangan Kyuhyun...menahannya agar tetap berdiri di posisinya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kau tau? Tenagamu tak sesuai dengan wajah manismu." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya melangkah lebih dekat, membuat Sungmin berjalan mundur karena gugup, tapi naas dinding koridor membatasi gerakannya.

"A—aku lebih kuat darimu! Y-yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa!." Gertak Sungmin, mencoba menghibur dan menguatkan diri...bahwa Kyuhyun memang bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Oh ya? Hn...aku ingin melihatnya...tunjukkan padaku."

Sungmin makin mengeras mendengarnya, ia tau...namja tampan di hadapannya tengah menatapnya geli. Merasa tak terima, Sungmin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangan terkepalnya siap memukul kepala Kyuhyun sekuat mungkin.

"Ka~mppfthh! Mmmh!."

Namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat melumpuhkan serangannya, tangan kanan Kyuhyun begitu kuat memasung kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya. Sementara tangan yang lain merengkuh erat pinggang Sungmin, demi memperdalam ciuman penuh paksaan itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?." Seorang namja bermata sipit ...Kim Jongwoon, datang menghampiri Zhoumi, begitu mendengar suara ricuh di ujung koridor sekolah itu.

Zhoumi menyeringai sembari mengendikkan dagu, mengisyaratkan pada kawannya untuk melihat lurus kedepan.

"Anak itu sedang menikmati mangsanya...membuat iri saja bukan?." Ujar Zhoumi dengan terkekeh pelan, meski merasa puas melihat Kyuhyun menaklukkan namja manis itu...tapi tetap saja, ia begitu ingin mengambil bagian jika mencumbu Sungmin seperti itu.

Sementara Kim Jongwoon, atau kerap di penggil Yesung itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihatnya...muncul rasa iba untuk sosok yang masih dikerjai Kyuhyun hingga meronta sepayah itu, dan ia tau namja mungil itu sepertinya telah mencari masalah dengan sahabatnya tersebut...karena mustahil Kyuhyun terpancing hingga berbuat demikian.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak baru itu?" Tanya Yesung kemudian.

"Hhh...kau tentunya tau, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun semarah itu bukan."

Ya...ia memang tau, Kyuhyun tengah murka saat ini...karna memang tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh keagungan Cho Kyuhyun dimanapun ia berpijak, ah...malang sekali sosok mungil berwajah manis itu.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." Gumam Yesung lirih, lebih untuk namja mungil jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

"Mmm! Mhmph~." Sungmin makin memejamkan mata erat begitu pagutan itu makin kasar dan dalam, tampak jelas saliva yang telah bercampur meleleh dari sela-sela bibirnya. Berulang kali ia berontak, namun rengkuhan kuat di pinggangnya dan cengkeraman Kyuhyun yang menahan tangannya membuatnya pasrah dipermalukan seperti ini.

Ia semakin panik kala pasokan udara dalam parunya kian menipis, oh shit! Banyak orang di sekitarnya...tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka hanya berdiri saja seperti patung bodoh...tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk membantunya melepaskan diri. Berulang kali Sungmin mengutuk diri, bukankah ia menguasai bela dirinya tapi...mengapa tak cukup kuat menepis tenaga namja asing itu. Ia benar-benar terinjak sebelum memulai harinya di sekolah ini.

"Mmmm! Mmhaahh...hhah...hhah." Engah Sungmin, begitu ciuman itu terlepas...ia memalingkan wajah kekanan...sama sekali tak berniat melihat wajah memuakkann di hadapannya, kendati demikian...tangannya tetap tertahan kuat di atas kepalanya dan dada berhimpitan erat dengan perut namja tinggi itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai puas, mudah sekali melumpuhkan mangsanya dengan hanya cumbuan bibirnya. Ia kembali mengikis jarak dengan Sungmin dan menjilat lelehan saliva di dagu namja cantik itu.

"Sebaiknya kau berpikir lebih panjang jika ingin melawanku...aku Cho Kyuhyun, rekam itu baik-baik di dalam sini." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengetukkan jemari panjangnya di kepala Sungmin.

"Dengar, aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja...dan tunggu kejutan lainnya, jika kita bertemu lagi...manis." Desis Kyuhyun lagi seraya melepas rengkuhannya di pinggang Sungmin, membuat namja cantik itu merosot seketika dan terduduk di atas lantai.

Kyuhyun menatap sesaat, namja mungil yang masih terengah-engah di atas lantai itu. Sedikit mengibas kusut di jas seragamnya, dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin...dengan seringai tersungging di bibir merahnya, dua sahabat dan pengikutnya pun tampak setia mengekor langkah dibelakangnya.

.

.

Namja mungil itu mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan lengan jas seragamnya, matanya begitu sembab menahan tangis dan juga kesal yang mengendap. Ia benci namja memuakkan itu. Namun matanya sedikit mengerjap begitu salah seorang namja di belakang Kyuhyun tampak berbalik menatapnya,dan samar-samar seperti mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Siapa namja bermata sipit itu?

"Gwaenchana?."

Sungmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba dua orang namja semungil tubuhnya datang menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri.

"N—ne." Lirih Sungmin.

"Aisshh seharusnya kau tak mencari masalah dengan mereka." Ujar namja berpipi Chubby sembari mengibas debu dan seresah yang melekat di celana Sungmin.

"Uhnn—." Sungmin tampak memiringkan kepala, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kehadiran dua namja berwajah manis di depannya.

"Ah! perkenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook dan dia Henry...siapa namamu?." Namja cantik berpipi tirus di sisinya tiba-tiba menyergah cepat, seolah memang mengetahui kecamuk pertanyaan dalam kepala Sungmin.

"S—sungmin." Jawab Sungmin gugup, ia benar-benar takut jika dua namja di depannya bagian dari brandalan itu.

"Yya...tidak perlu setakut itu, kami tak seperti mereka." Ujar Henry menenangkan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum manis pada Henry, yang masih membantunya membersihkan seragamnya. Jika dilihat dari wajahnyapun dua namja manis itu sangat mustahil bagian dari berandalan itu. Ah...ini melegakan, Setidaknya ada yang berbaik hati dengannya di sekolah mengerikan ini.

"Apa kalian melihat mm—yang tadi?." Ujar Sungmin ragu-ragu, besar harapannya dua namja manis itu tak melihat petaka memalukan yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu.

"A...kami memang melihatnya Minnie." Tukas Wookie seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"M—mwo? tapi kalian tidak datang menolongku?." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Yya...bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka...tentu saja kami tak memiliki nyali untuk menolongmu, bahkan tak satupun siswa di sekolah ini berani menatap mata mereka." Henry berujar santai sembari menyesap banana milk di tangannya.

Ini gila...bagaimana mungkin 3 namja seperti mereka, memegang kendali penuh di sekolah seelite ini. Apa mereka dewa? Menggelikan sekali.

"T-tiga namja itu...siapa mereka?."

Ryeowook menghela nafas, mendengarnya, "Orang tua mereka memegang andil besar dalam mendirikan sekolah ini, tentu saja itu memberinya akses leluasa untuk menindas siapapun. Terlebih untuk Kyuhyun, namja yang menciummu itu...memiliki kuasa tertinggi di sini.."

"M-mwo namja itu? Kyuhyun?."

"Namja jangkung berambut merah itu Zhoumi, sementara yang bermata sipit biasa di panggil Yesung. Hanya Yesung yang paling baik dari ketiganya. Dan Kyuhyun...namja itu Putra Tunggal dari pemilik Sekolah ini yang sesungguhnya...Cho Hangeng. Ku harap kau tak mencari masalah lagi dengannya, selain yang paling kaya di sini, Kyuhyun sangat...sangat...berbahaya." Imbuh Henry setengah berbisik.

Sungmin makin menciut mendengarnya, sepertinya Ayahnya kali ini salah total...dengan memasukkannya di sekolah menyerupai kandang macan seperti ini. Belum apa-apa saja...ia sudah berurusan dengan penguasanya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kelak...jika ia tetap bertahan di sana.

'_**Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja...dan tunggu kejutan lainnya, jika kita bertemu lagi...Manis'**_. Ucapan namja itu kembali terngiang. Tidak! Tidak...Sungmin tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya akan dimangsa hidup-hidup oleh Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. ini benar-benar mengerikan!

"E-eottohkae? Eotohkaee?." Racau Sungmin tiba-tiba, seraya mengguncang lengan Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Eottohkae? Yya! Apa maksudmu eohh?." Henry mengernyit heran melihat Sungmin meracau panik.

"Aku tak ingin mati di—

"Hhhh...Di sini kau rupanya, mengapa tak menemuiku eum? Cha...biar kuantar masuk ke kelasmu Minnie." Tiba-tiba saja Kepala Sekolah datang mengejutkan ketiganya, pria berkharisma itu memegang pundak Sungmin dan membimbingya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yya! Kenapa kalian berkeliaran di sini...cepat masuk kelas." Ujar Yunho lagi pada dua namja manis di belakangnya. Seketika itu pula Henry dan Ryeowook memohon diri dan berlari cepat mematuhi perintahnya.

.

.

.

"Y-yunho Ahjushiii...a—aku sepertinya—

"Ini kelasmu Minnie."

Sungmin membelalakkan mata lebar, begitu melihat tag 2A terpampang jelas di atas pintu itu...ia tak siap bersekolah di tempat ini. Bagaimana jika nanti ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? sungguh...Sungmin tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan namja angkuh itu.

Belum usai rasa gugupnya, Yunho telah lebih dahulu mengetuk pintu...dan seorang Yeojja cantik menyambutnya dari dalam.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Sunny Seonsangnim." Ucap Yunho sembari mendorong punggung Sungmin mendekati guru cantik itu.

"Ah Ye...arraseumnida." Sunny tampak tersenyum ramah, ia begitu lembut membimbing Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sementara Sungmin tampak menggeleng kasar begitu melihat Yunho sepertinya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Y-yunho ahjushi! Ahjjuss—

"Sungminnie tak perlu takut...kau bersama ibu sekarang...cha perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman baru di sini...Arrachi?." Bisik Sunny menenangkan. Ia memang tau...kehadiran Sungmin di sekolah ini, tentunya Yunho sudah menginformasikan sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Sungmin menahan nafas dengan mata terpejam erat-erat, begitu menyadari dirinya telah berdiri tegap di depan kelas. Sungguh...ia begitu takut, jika Kyuhyun dan dua temannya berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Itu akan mejadi mimpi terburuknya di dunia ini.

"Sungminnie." Panggil Sunny sedikit mengelus lengan Sungmin, ia memang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak didiknya itu, tapi satu yang diyakininya...sepertinya Sungmin tengah menahan gugup.

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan, namun tetap menyipit...mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang dilihatnya kelak. Dari ujung ruang ia menatap lurus, sejauh ini kondisi aman...tak ada Kyuhyun di sana. Dan itu meyakinkannya untuk lebih membuka mata dan mengedarkan mata ke tengah ruangan.

"Hhhh." Desahnya lega, tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di area tersebut. Sungmin kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut lainnya dari ruang kelas itu.

Dan yah...Senyumnya terkembang sempurna, ia benar-benar bernafas lega detik ini...karna tak melihat Kyuhyun di manapun. Terlebih menyadari Henry dan Wookie melambaikan tangan padanya benar-benar membuatnya menemukan secercah cahaya terang, Beruntung sekali bisa satu kelas dengan dua namja manis itu.

Mungkin Kyuhyun dan dua teman lainnya...siswa tingkat tiga...atau bahkan masih tingkat satu. Ah setidaknya pemikiran itu sangat menjernihkan kemelut dalam kepalanya.

Sungmin menatap lurus kedepan dan tersenyum riang, bersiap menyambut hari dengan teman-teman barunya di kelas itu.

"Annyeong hasseyo...naneun—

"Oh! Anak manis itu."

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya, dan melirik tepat di pintu utama...seketika itu pula matanya membulat lebar begitu seorang namja bermata sipit melewati kelasnya...itu pasti yang bernama Yesung. Deru nafasnya makin tersendat-sendat kala merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Na—naneun—

"Whoa ha...kelinci buas itu."

'Maldo Andwae!' nafasnya makin tercekat...kala siluet Zhoumi turut melewati pintu kelasnya mengikuti jejak Yesung. Ini mimpi buruk...jika setelah ini, Kyuhyun yang akan lewat. Tidak! Tidak! Ia tak bisa bersikap seperti ini...bukankah brandalan itu hanya lewat saja di depan kelasnya. Seperti keyakinan di awal...kemungkinan besar mereka siswa tingkat tiga. Meskipun Kyuhyun melintasi pintunya itu tak akan menjadi kecemasan berarti bukan...toh ia tak akan sekelas dengannya. Sungmin kembali menatap kedepan, mengukuhkan diri untuk tetap fokus...dan meyelesaikan semuanya.

"Naneun Lee Sungmin—

"Mmh...jadi Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin kembali membualatkan mata...kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya...ia menoleh ke samiping. Dan detik itu pula ia benar-benar tercekik melihat Kyuhyun berdiri angkuh di sana. rasanya semakin sekarat menyadari Kyuhyun memasuki kelas dan berjalan lurus ke arahnya.

Tak ayal...jemari mungil itu semakin rusuh meremas ujung jas seragamnya. Jangan katakan...Kyuhyun memang satu kelas dengannya, ini lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk namanya.

"Kau beruntung sekali Lee Sungmin...rupanya kita bertemu lagi. Hnn...bersabarlah untuk kejutan selanjutnya." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinganya.

Habis sudah riwayatnya...ia akan mati setelah ini. Bisikan itu seperti ranjau maut yang meleburkan nyalinya kala itu. Sungmin sama sekali tak sanggup mengangkat kepala, saat namja tampan itu berjalan ke kursinya, dan menatapnya lekat dengan kedua kaki terangkat di atas meja.

.

.

"Sungminnie...apa kau baik-baik saja?."

"S-seonsaengniiim." Rengek Sungmin sembari meremas kuat lengan blazer Sunny, ia benar-benar merasa takut lebih dari apapun.

Sementara Sunny tampak menatapanya cemas, Ia mengelus pelan bahu sempit Sungmin berusaha sedikit menenangkannya.

"Aigoya...sepertinya kau terlalu gugup...ah sebaiknya lekas duduk di—

Sunny menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu mengedarkan pandangan demi menemukan meja yang kosong untuk Sungmin.

Namun detik itu pula, Kyuhyun menendang namja kurus di sampingnya...membuatnya terjungkal hinggga menyisakan kursi kosong di sisinya.

**BRAKKK**

"Arghtt!."

"Kyuhyun...apa yang kau lakukan!." Bentak Sunny, sedikit mengelus dadanya. sesungguhnya ia tau apa maksud dari namja angkuh itu..bersikap demikian

"Waeee? Aku tak salah apapun bukan?." Kyuhyun menyilangkan lengan di dadanya dan kembali menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. Sama sekali tak menaruh hormat pada Pendidiknya tersebut. Dan tak peduli mantan teman sebangkunya masih merintih sakit.

"Hhh...Sungminnie, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun." Ujar Sunny kemudian.

"M-mwo? t-tapi Seonsaengnim a—aku...aku ...ti—dak ingin duduk dengannya."

"Minnie...hanya kursi itu yang kosong, cha...lekaslah duduk kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini."

Sungmin menunduk pasrah...tak ada pilihan lain selain berjalan mendekati kursi di sisi Kyuhyun. Rasa muaknya memang besar tapi tak sebesar rasa takutnya pada namja angkuh itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tajam, kala Sungmin menduduki kursinya dengan gugup...sesekali ia melirik namja cantik itu dari ekor matanya dan terkekeh puas begitu menyadari tubuh mungil Sungmin tapak bergerak gelisah.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersentak, panggilan itu memang terdengar biasa...namun tidak jika Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya...seolah-olah suara bass itu memang benar-benar milik malaikat pencabut nyawa baginya.

Tanpa menoleh ke samping...Sungmin melipat lengan di meja dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana, terus seperti itu hingga pelajaran Sunny Seonsaengnim usai...bagaimanapun ketakutannya mengalahkan segalanya.

Sementara Sunny yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas maklum, ia masih meyakni Sungmin sepertinya masih membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi di Sekolah barunya.

.

.

Puluhan siswa di kelas itu pun berhamburan keluar kala bel istirahat berbunyi, namun sepertinya Sungmin tak melakukan hal yang sama. Tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasinya dari sisi kanannya benar-benar telak melumpuhkan pergerakannya, bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas saja ia begitu kepayahan.

Henry dan Ryeowook memang iba melihatnya, tapi mereka tak mampu berbuat apapun jika itu dibawah kuasa Kyuhyun. mereka mendesah nafas pasrah dan keluar dari ruang kelas begitu mendapat titah isyrat dari Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang hanya kita berdua di kelas ini." Suara bass Kyuhyun kembali memecah rasa gugupnya.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar...benar! tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Tidak! Ini terlalu mengerikan...

Namja cantik itu bergerak gusar ingin bangkit, dan lari sekencang mungkin dari tempat itu...namun sayang, Kyuhyun lebih cepat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau!." Jerit Sungmin frustasi...perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya tak lagi dapat diulaskannya lagi. entah itu marah, takut, jengkel...molla semuanya seperti bercampur menjadi satu.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh meremehkan melihatnya, sangat menyenangkan sekali menggoda namja mungil itu hingga sepanik ini.

"Kau takut eum? Hhh...menggelikan sekali."

Sungmin meneguk ludah payah, ia begitu gugup meraba-raba ponsel pink dalam tasnya...namja cantik itu ingin secepatnya menghubungi Kangin berharap Ayahnya itu membawanya keluar dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba...

**SRETT**

"YACK! Kembalikan!." Sungmin kembali menjerit dengan tatapan menghunus tajam...kala Kyuhyun merampas cepat gadget itu dari tangannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba meraihnya, namun tubuhnya jauh kalah tinggi dengan namja tampan itu.

"Kembalikan ku mohon!." Sungmin nyaris menangis detik ini, namun sama sekali tak menggerakkan hati Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan semuanya. Namja tampan itu malah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan kembali menyunggingkan seringai tajam.

"A...A...temui aku di ruang medis jika ingin ponselmu kembali." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyentuhkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir cherry itu. Lalu berjalan santai keluar meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi

"SHIT! Siapa yang akan memenuhi perkataanmu Huh!" **BRAAKKK.** Umpat Sungmin sembari menendang kasar meja di hadapannya.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Langkahnya begitu tersendat-sendat mengiringi sorenya yang naas di hari itu. Ini tak seperti keyakinan hatinya seperti di awal...seharusnya ia tak melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ini. dan menemui namja memuakkan seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana lagi, pelajaran sudah berakhir... haripun sudah hampir petang, Sungmin tak kan bisa menghubungi Ayahnya tanpa ponsel itu...terlebih lingkungan sekolah ini sangatlah asing bagi siswa baru sepertinya. Ah! persetan dengan rasa takutnya...yang penting Ponsel kembali dan ia bisa pulang dengan tenang.

.

.

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit begitu tiba di depan ruangan medis, pintunya sedikit terbuka...benarkah ada orang di dalam? Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk...barang kali memang Kyuhyun lupa menutup pintunya.

"Aisshh! apa maksud orang itu memintaku datang ke tempat ini huh!" Gerutu Sungmin dengan bibir terpout kesal.

Namun tiba-tiba...

**CKLEK**

Seseorang mengunci pintunya, Sungmin berbalik kebelakang dan berjengit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri bersandar pada pintu dengan memutar kunci di tangannya.

Ya Tuhan! Sejak kapan namja itu berdiri di sana...

"Kau datang Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berjalan pasti mendekati namja cantik di hadapanya, seringaiannya makin tajam terbentuk begitu melihat Sungmin tampak panik merambati ranjang kecil di belakangnya.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Seru Sungmin masih dengan tatapan tak bersahabatnya, sosok di depannya bukan namja sembarangan...ia bisa saja terjebak seperti pagi tadi jika salah bertindak.

"Kau menginginkan benda ini." Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Sungmin dari sakunya dan menimang-nimangnya sesaat.

"Tidak semudah itu Lee Sungmin."

"Apa maksudmu! Itu milikku! Kembali—Akhhh!"

Sungmin memekik terkejut, begitu Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghimpitnya di ranjang hanya dalam sekali gerakan. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah cepat mengimbangi serangan namja itu, Sungmin berusaha meronta ingin melepaskan diri namun posisi setengah menungging, dengan kedua tangan yang dicengkeram di belakang punggungnya benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik.

"SHIT! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Brengsek!."

"Apa kau lupa? Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu...satu hal yang perlu kau tau...Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah mengingkari janjinya, ingat itu."

"Persetan dengan kejutan bodohmu! K—kau berat! Menyingkir dari—Aggh! Andwaee! Hiks Toloong!." Sungmin menjerit dan meronta tak terima, kala menyadari Kyuhyun memaksa melepas belt dan celananya dari belakang. Namun berakalipun ia mencoba berontak...kekuatannya tak cukup kuat melepaskan belenggu namja tampan itu.

"Tak ada satupun yang mendengarmu Lee Sungmin, kau tak akan mengerti betapa menakjubkan kuasa ku di sekolah ini, jangan sekalipun mencari masalah denganku. Karena sulit bagiku melepas mangsaku." Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menarik turun kain terakhir yang membungkus bagian intim Sungmin, memperlihatkan belahan daging mulus di hadapannya.

"Hiks...ku mohon jangan laku—kan apapun padaku, M—maafkan aku t—telah menam—parmu." Isak Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Ssshh...tak perlu menangis Sayang, bukankah sudah kukatakan...aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan."

**'Slipp'**

"Arghh~ Ah! A—apa yang kau masukkan?." Tubuh mungil itu berjengit terkejut, begitu Kyuhyun memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam rektumnya...terasa sedikit perih dan mengganjal, itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Benar kata Henry...Kyuhyun sangat berbahaya dan mengerikan.

"K—Kyuhyun! Ku mohon keluarkan!"

"Ini kejutan yang kuberi sebagai hadiah awal pertemuan kita Lee Sungmin." Desis Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, dengan sigap ia kembali menarik celana Sungmin ke atas...dan membuatnya kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Ugh." Sungmin sedikit mengernyit begitu Kyuhyun memutar balik tubuhnya menjadi telentang, ia kembali terisak takut...tampak bulir kristal bening merembas dari sudut matanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh senang melihat namja mungil itu menggigil takut, ia makin menindih Sungmin dan menjilat seduktif bibir cherry yang tampak basah itu.

"Hubungi aku...jika kau ingin benda itu terlepas dari tubuhmu."

Sungmin membelalak tak percaya. Apa-apaan orang ini! tidakkah Kyuhyun selalu bertindak seenaknya sendiri...ia tau pasti, namja angkuh itu pasti telah mencuri nomor ponselnya.

"Tidak akan!" Geram Sungmin.

"Geurrae, bagaimana jika seperti ini eum?."

**Klik**

**DRRRRRRRRR**

Tiba-tiba saja benda asing yang bersarang dalam rektumnya bergetar maksimum, begitu Kyuhyun menekan tombol dalam genggamannya.

Sungmin membelalak dengan tubuh melengkung ke atas, benda itu seperti bergerak memutar...semakin jauh mengorek rektumnya. Berulang kali ia menggeleng kasar...dengan tangan menggapai-gapai ke atas, meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan semuanya, namun namja tampan itu hanya menyeringai puas melihatnya.

"A—AHHH! Henti—khann...nnnh~ Anghhh! Hiks...aahh."

**Klik**

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh menghempas ranjang, begitu Kyuhyun mematikan benda nirkabel miliknya, ia mengelus pipi Sungmin dan kembali berbisik di telinganya.

"Jadi kau tau apa kesimpulan dari semua ini bukan? Telfon aku jika kau menginginkanku mengeluarkan vibrator itu. Ingat...aku bisa kapanpun membuat tubuhmu bereaksi seperti tadi, meski kau di rumah sekalipun." Desis Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pinggul Sungmin.

Ia beralih bangkit dari tubuh mungil itu, dan meletakkan ponsel pink tersebut di dada Sungmin.

"Nomorku sudah terimpan di dalam ponselmu, bersiaplah benda itu bisa bergetar kapanpun sesuai keinginanku."

"Brengsek!."

Sungmin bangkit untuk duduk dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya lekat dengan seringai terkembang di bibir merahnya.

"Manis sekali." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aiggo...Chaggi, apa yang—

**TAP...TAP...TAP**

Leetuk membulatkan mata tak percaya, melihat buah hatinya berlari begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, itu sama sekali bukan Sungmin kecilnya yang ceria, terlebih wajah anak itu terlihat sembab.

"Y—yeobbo apa yang terjadi pada Minnie?."

Kangin tampak melonggarkan dasinya dengan menghela nafas berat. "Entahlah... semenjak aku menjemputnya tadi, Minnie sudah bersikap demikian. Bahkan di dalam mobilpun...anak itu hanya tidur, sama sekali tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya."

Leetuk menatap panik, pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin hingga membuatnya begitu pendiam seperti itu. Cepat-cepat pasangan suami istri itu menapaki anak tangga, demi memastikan kondisi Putra tunggalnya itu.

.

.

.

"Chaggiya...buka pintunya ne...Eom—

"Biarkan Minnie sendiri Eomma!"

Baik Kangin maupun Leetuk tampak berjengit terkejut,mereka tak pernah mendapati Putranya mengunci pintu seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hhh...sepertinya, anak itu masih kesal karena keputusan kita...sebaiknya kita memberinya waktu untuk menenangkan diri Yeobbo." Tenang Kangin sembari mengusap lengan Leetuk yang direngkuhnya.

"Apa Minnie baik-baik saja? Aku mencemaskannya Kanginnie."

Anggukan dan senyuman hangat suaminya, begitu menegarkannya...ia mencoba mendengarkan ucapan Kangin, dan memberi waktu pada buah hatinya untuk menenangkan diri. Barang kali memang benar...Sungmin terlalu kesal karena harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Panggil Eomma jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu Chaggi." ucap Leetuk sembari menyentuh pintu kamar Putranya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana cara aku mengeluarkannya?." Sungmin tampak mengacak surai frustasi begitu mendudukkan dirinya dalam posisi mengangkang di sebuah cermin besarnya. Rektumnya memang telah terekspose sempurna, tapi...bagaimana cara ia menarik keluar benda asing dari dalam sana...sebelum benda itu kembali bergetar dalam tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengamati jari telunjuknya, barangkali dengan jari itu ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia menjilat telunjuknya, melumasi jari mungil itu dengan salivanya...merasa cukup basah, Sungmin membawanya untuk menusukkannya di rektumnya sendiri.

"A—ahhh~." Desah Sungmin begitu satu ruas jari itu melesak masuk, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala...meski perlahan, namun penetrasi telunjukknya benar-benar terasa nikmat. Dan ini pertama kali bagi namja cantik itu melakukannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja...

**DRRRRRRR**

"AAAAARHHHH! Ahh~ arhnnn...mhhmpph!." Sungmin mencabut paksa jarinya, begitu benda asing dalam rektumnya bergetar keras. Namja cantik itu mati-matian membekap bibir, dengan tubuh menggelepar liar di atas ranjang, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menghempasnya di ranjang, kala vibrator itu semakin kasar menumbuk prostatnya.

"Nggaahhh~ ah! ah!...K-Kyuhyuunn!."

,

.

.

,

.

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeoooongggg Chingu Sayaaaang...

Chaa sembari menunggu respon/ Review **A Winter Story**...Author datang bawa FF baruuu

***Near Dark** jadi di buat sequel berchapter...tapi masih proses, sabar neee ^^

**Untuk FF ini...lanjut atau Delete Chingu?**

Mohon Reviewnya ^^

Author ingin tau...panaskah ff ini dilanjutkan atau tidak

Annyeeooong

Saranghaaaaeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Yesung, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Henry, KangTeuk, Hangeng.****  
**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

"AAAAARHHHH! Ahh~ arhnnn...mhhmpph!." Sungmin mencabut paksa jarinya, begitu benda asing dalam rektumnya bergetar keras. Namja cantik itu mati-matian membekap bibir, dengan tubuh menggelepar liar di atas ranjang, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menghempasnya di ranjang, kala vibrator itu semakin kasar menumbuk prostatnya.

"Nggaahhh~ ah! ah!...K-Kyuhyuunn!."

,

.

,

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Breakable Heart**

* * *

**########**

**.**

**.**

"Shit!."

Manik obsidian itu tiba-tiba saja memicing tak suka, begitu melihat sebuah mercy silver terparkir apik di halaman mewahnya. Kyuhyun membencinya...bahkan! teramat membenci pemilik mobil itu.

"Sejak kapan pelacur itu datang kemari!." Desis Kyuhyun sembari melepas helm, sedikit berdengus muak sebelum menuruni motor sport miliknya.

Berulang kali bibir merah itu mengumpat lirih, ini tak seperti rencana di awal...Kyuhyun memang sengaja pulang terlambat dengan tujuan untuk menghindari Ayahnya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya detik ini benar-benar menyimpang jauh...terlalu geram jika harus menatap mata pelacur itu terlebih wajahnya.

.

**BRAAKKK**

Pintu utama terhempas begitu kaki jenjang itu menendangnya kasar, tak ayal...dua orang yang tengah bercengkerama mesra di dalamnya tampak berjengit terkejut.

"Kyuhyun! Apa-apaan kau!"

Seolah terbiasa dengan seruan tersebut, pemuda tinggi itu menyungging seringai dan melangkah malas. Tak sedikitpun menaruh hirau pada wajah Ayahnya yang kini mengeras menahan amarah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini!."

Hangeng mencekal cepat lengan Kyuhyun, begitu putra tunggalnya itu hanya melenggang mengacuhkannya, tanpa sedikitpun membuka santun.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan salam pada Chullie, bersikaplah—

"Tch!."

Kyuhyun menghempas kasar tangannya, dan berdecih saat melirik seorang namja cantik yang duduk di seberangnnya. Rasa muaknya semakin menjadi-jadi, jika melihat tatapan teduh itu...munafik sekali, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun begitu angkuh mengunyah permen karetnya seraya menunjuk namja cantik bernama Chullie itu. "Sampai pelacurmu itu, tak lagi menginjjakkan kaki di rumah—**PLAKKKK**

"Jaga bicaramu! Heechul bukan pelacur!."

Masih dengan wajah memaling ke kanan, Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam... tak sedikitpun terlihat raut meringis menahan sakit, karena memang ia telah terbiasa diperlakukan demikian. Kyuhyun sedikit menggerakkan rahangnya dan terkekeh keras begitu menyadari sudut bibirnya kembali berdarah. Itu mengingatkannya pada sosok manis yang menamparnya di sekolah beberapa jam lalu. Bedanya...tamparan Sungmin tak sekuat tamparan Ayahnya.

"Menyenangkan eum? Memberi pertunjukkan untuk Pelacurmu? Tampar lagi jika kau belum puas."

"KAU—

"H—hannie! Tidak Hannie...ku mohon hentikan." Heechul berlari cepat, menahan tangan kekar yang kembali terangkat...siap melayangkan tamparannya. Berulang kali ia membelai wajah Hangeng ...berusaha meluruhkan amarah pria tampan itu.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan anak tak berguna ini, sesuka hatinya memanggilmu pelacur Chullie...kau calon—

"Gwaenchana...aku bisa memahaminya. Ku mohon jangan bersikap sekeras ini pada Kyuhyunnie." Heechul tersenyum lembut berusaha meyakinkan pria tampan itu. Bahwa ia benar-benar menaruh harap pada permintaannya tersebut. Namja cantik itu sepenuhnya memahami posisinya saat ini. Kehadirannya yang mendadak...tentu tak bisa di terima begitu saja oleh anak seperti Kyuhyun. Ya... butuh waktu untuk mendekati dan meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun yang dingin.

"Cha...Kyunnie, ganti seragammu dan lekaslah makan malam...aku telah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu hari ini."

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu! Kau tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Eomma! Sampai kapanpun itu!." Desis Kyuhyun seraya menghempas kasar jemari lentik yang membelai pipinya. Tatapannya kian menghunus tajam, melemparkan perhitungan penuh pada namja cantik yang kini memandangnya sendu.

Ia mengeluarkan permen karet yang telah bercampur dengan darah segar miliknya, dan menginjaknya di depan Heechul, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

"YACK! BOCAH TENGIK!"

"H—hannie biarkan... Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menerimaku...anak itu tentunya sangat kehilangan dengan kepergian Yuri."

"Tapi itu sudah 5 tahun lamanya Chullie. Kyuhyun tentu membutuhkan sosok ibu untuk mendidiknya...kau tau? semakin besar anak itu semakin sulit aku mengendalikannya. Dan aku percaya, kau bisa menggantikan peran Yuri... tapi bagaimana mungkkin sikap anak itu...Aissshhh!."

"Ssshh...semua butuh waktu Hannie. Kyuhyun akan berubah, kau juga harus mempercayai itu...Di dalamnya mengalir darahmu. Sikapnya sudah pasti menurun darimu juga Yeobbo." Canda Heechul berusaha sedikit menenangkan kemelut dalam pikiran Hangeng. sesekali ia mengerjap polos mendatangkan kekehan pelan dari calon suaminya itu.

"Ahh jangan memandangku seperti itu...kau membuatku tak tahan Chullie."

.

.

" Engh~ J—jangan di sini Hanniehh." Heechul begitu panik mengelak cumbuan Hangeng di lehernya, berkali-kali ia mendorong dada kekar pria tampan itu. Tapi tetap saja tubuh rampingnya terbanting ke sofa merah di sisi keduanya.

"Hannie...t—tunggu...Kyu~eumphhhftth~ mmmh."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**BRUGHH**

Kyuhyun membanting kasar tas punggungnya di lantai, begitu besar geram yang mengendap dalam dadanya saat ini. kehadiran Heechul semakin memperkeruh hubungannya dengan Hangeng. Bagi Kyuhyun...namja itu yang telah membutakan mata Ayahnya hingga begitu cepat melupakan ibunya. Meski Yuri telah tiada...tapi jika Ayahnya memang mencintainya, tentu tak akan semudah itu terpikat pada sosok namja semacam Heechul. Dan namja itu pula yang membuat Ayahnya kini begitu ringan tangan padanya, memukul dan menampar sesuka hati tanpa peduli di mana ia berpijak.

Heechul tak lebih dari sekedar pelacur dan penjilat di matanya. Semua perhatian dan tatapan lembut namja itu, tak berarti apapun untuknya...sekali pelacur tetaplah pelacur! Itu yang kini terpatri di hati Kyuhyun.

"BRENGSEK!"

Amarahnya makin memuncak begitu mengingat tanggal pernikahan Ayahnya dengan namja itu makin di depan mata. Kyuhyun menghempas apapun di atas meja belajarnya membuat segalanya berhamburan di kamar yang semula bersih dan rapi itu.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan mata...segalanya terasa penat. Terlebih sosok manis bernama Lee Sungmin tak kunjung menghubunginya, tentu itu sangatlah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja seringaian terbentuk di bibir merah itu, ia tau apa yang bisa memancing Sungmin untuk segera menghubunginya.

"Lihat apa yang akan terjadi ...Lee Sungmin."

**KLIK**

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sembari melempar-lempar remote control dalam genggamannya. Membayangkan Sungmin saat ini tentu sangatlah menggoda, tubuh mungil berisi itu sudah pasti akan mengglepar liar karna vibrator miliknya.

Setidaknya menemukan kelinci manis itu...sedikit memberinya hiburan di tengah kekacauan batinnya. Ya...ia bisa sesuka hati bermain dengannya bahkan menguasainya dengan mudahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan senyum terkembang.

"Rasanya...aku tak bisa melepaskanmu Lee Sungmin." Lirihnya saat menatap lekat siluet dalam layar gadgetnya, sesosok namja mungil tengah bersama dengan pria yang diyakininya sebagai Ayahnya.

Ya...beberapa jam lalu ia sempat mengikuti mobil Sungmin. Tentunya setelah bermain dengan kelinci manisnya, memancing rasa penasarannya untuk mengetahui kediaman sosok mungil itu. Dan benar saja semua memang berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAARHHHH! Ahh~ arhnnn...mhhmpph!." Sungmin mencabut paksa jarinya, begitu benda asing dalam rektumnya bergetar keras. Namja cantik itu mati-matian membekap bibir, dengan tubuh menggelepar liar di atas ranjang, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menghempasnya di ranjang, kala vibrator itu semakin kasar menumbuk prostatnya.

Nafasnya begitu memburu, terlalu payah mengimbangi sengatan kejut dalam organ intimnya. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng kasar, dengan tangan mencengkeram tepian ranjang, hingga jemari lentik itu tampak memucat pasi.

"Engh~ Arrghtt!" Lagi, erangannya kembali mengalun tertahan.. Sungmin tak tau...Sampai kapan benda asing itu mengorek dari dalam dan membuatnya menguras tenaganya hingga tak berdaya. Bahkan manik foxy itu terlihat begitu sembab karna genangan bening di dalamnya.

Sungmin frustasi...

Ia tak bisa terus menerus menjerit dan memekik, meskipun menginginkannya. Tentu saja, semua alasan, karena kedua orang tuanya . Oh Tuhan...raut macam apa yang akan tergambar di wajah mereka jika mengetahui kondisinya tampak mengenaskan seperti ini. Terlebih untuk Leeteuk, yeojja itu akan histeris dan menggila...melihat benda mengerikan bersarang dalam lubang anal Putranya. Namun tak cukup dengan semua itu...karena alasan terbesar bagi Sungmin adalah...ia 'malu'..

Ah...ayolah, Sungmin bukan bocah ingusan lagi dan mendapat pelecehan sexual semacam ini... tentu membuatnya menanggung malu luar biasa, Meskipun itu di depan Appa dan Eommanya sekalipun.

.

.

"Nggaahhh~ ah! ah!...K-Kyuhyuunn! Mmpfthh." Sungmin mendongak seraya membekap bibir, kala tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang. Kedua manik foxynya membelalak lebar...melihat muncratan cairan kental dari ujung milikknya hingga mengenai perut dan sebagian dadanya. Apa ini? mungkinkah dirinya sedang klimaks?

Maldo andwae! Benda terkutuk macam apa yang membuatnya 'keluar' sebanyak ini. Bukan! Bukan karena vibrator itu, melainkan seorang yang telah mengendalikannya. Sungmin tau betul siapa orang itu. Ya...Namja yang tak sekalipun bermain-main dengan ucapannya,dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini...semakin melekatkan keyakinannya...bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mencengkeramnya dengan kuasa dan keangkuhan itu.

"Nnnh~ Arghmpfthh...hiks B—berhentih."

Sungmin terisak di tengah rintihannya, tubuhnya semakin melemas akan tetapi vibrator itu tetap bergetar tanpa jeda. Tidak! Sungmin tidak kuat lagi menahannya...ia terlalu lelah disiksa tanpa sentuhan dan tanpa alasan seperti ini.

"Minnie...apa yang terjadi di dalam? Buka pintunya Chaggi!."

Kringat dingin makin mengucur deras dari keningnya, begitu seruan dan derap langkah Ibunya terdengar berbaur di luar kamarnya. Sungmin meraih selimut dan menggigit kuat-kuat kain tebal itu, bagaimanapun...Sungmin tak menginginkan Eomma dan Appanya mengetahui petaka yang tengah menimpa dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Uhnnnn~ M—mimpi buruk!." Seru Sungmin.

"Mimpi buruk?." Leetteuk mengernyitkan kening curiga, apa ia tak salah dengar? Dan lagi... sangat tidak biasa Putranya tidur awal...ini baru pukul 7 malam, Oh sungguh...Sungmin akan menggelayut manja ingin ditemani melihat anime kesayangannya pada pukul itu.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin...

Ah! Firasatnya benar-benar memburuk. " Buka pintunya Sayang...Eomma ingin—

"B—biarkan aku ti—dur!."

Kecemasannya tertelan begitu saja kala mendengar jeritan keras dari dalam kamar pink Putranya, meski nyatanya jeritan itu terdengar tersendat-sendat. Leetteuk kembali menarik kesimpulan...Sungmin tengah menangis. Ia mengira...suasana hati Putranya masih memburuk karena keputusan pindah sekolah itu, tentu ia menyalahkan dirinya diri akan perihal tersebut. Bagaimanapun keputusan sepihak ini sudah pasti terlalu menekan batin Sungmin.

Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana hati namja kecilnya, Letteuk beralih mengusap pelan pintu Sungmin dan berbisik lirih. "Eomma tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu seperti ini, kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu Minnie ..maafkan Eomma. Cha...kembalilah tidur Chaggi."

Leetteuk menghela nafas pelan dengan senyum tersimpul begitu mengambil langkah pergi. Sungmin terbiasa dimanja, tentu keinginan yang tak dipenuhi akan membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang. Namja mungil itu mebutuhkan sekat untuk menenangkan diri...ya, seperti yang diucapkan suaminya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

"Unnhh~." Sungmin menggeleng kasar...ia tau, ibunya tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Semua kata yang terucap sama sekali tak mendiskripsikan kondisinya saat ini, bukan karena keputusan pindah sekolah itu...tapi semua karena pelecehan yang ia terima dari satu iblis berkedok pelajar di sekolah elite itu.

.

.

Masih dengan tubuh yang menggelinjang, namja cantik itu mati-matian menggapai rektumnya. "A—arghttt!." Rintih Sungmin perih... begitu melesakkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lapisan yang telah basah itu. apapun yang terjadi ia harus membuang jauh-jauh benda menjijikkan itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sungmin makin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang bergetar dan keras, ia makin melesakkan kedua jarinya berusaha meraih dan menjepit benda tersebut.

Tapi sial!Cairan lubrikasinya membuat benda itu terlalu licin dan makin terdorong lebih dalam...Sungmin pasrah mengerang dengan tubuh menggigil di atas ranjangnya. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Benda itu melesak terlalu dalam...dan jarinya tak mampu menggapainya.

.

.

.

"Nnn~...ARGHTTTT!." Sungmin mengatupkan gigi kuat, kala merasakan perutnya mengeras...satu tarikan nafas menyertai hentakan pinggulnya ke atas, cairan kental itu kembali mengucur deras dari urethranya.

Bulir air mata semakin merembas, terlalu muak melihat dirinya kini...bagaimana mungkin seseorang memperlakukan tubuhnya serendah ini. Apakah hanya sebuah tamparan berbuah akibat dengan harga dirinya yang terinjak? Tidakkah itu membuatnya merugi...ya! Semuanya begitu tak adil bagi Sungmin.

"Ngh~ B—brengsek! Ahnn."

Berapa banyakpun umpatan yang terucap dari bibirnya, sama sekali tak menghentikan apapun. Vibrator itu tetap bergetar liar menumbuk prostatnya, dan semakin terasa menyiksa kala tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menjadi sensitif. Sungmin tak sanggup memegang kesadarannya jika lebih dari ini, meski merintih lemah...namun manik indah itu perlahan menutup. Membuat bulir kristal yang menggenang jatuh lebih cepat dari pelupuknya.

Ingin memanggil Eomma...

Tidak! Sungmin tidak akan melakukannya...Ia memang selalu bergantung pada Leeteuk dan mendapat luapan kasih sayang melebihi apapun dari Yeojja cantik itu. Tapi jika terjebak dalam kondisi semacam ini, tentu pantang bagi Sungmin merengek pada Eommanya untuk menarik keluar Vibrator itu dari dalam buttnya. Itu bukan lelucon bagi namja sepertinya, ya walau nyatanya Sungmin memang 'anak' Eomma.

'_**Jadi kau tau apa kesimpulan dari semua ini bukan? Telfon aku jika kau menginginkanku mengeluarkan vibrator itu'**_

Manik foxynya seketika membelalak lebar begitu ucapan namja itu kembali terngiang. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan untuk menghentikan semua ini. Eommanya ataukah...memenuhi tawaran menjijikkan itu.

Sungmin memaksa menggeliat ke sisi kiri, beringsut dengan tubuh gemetar demi meraih gadget pink miliknya.

Berulang kali ia mengumpat lirih dalam rintihannya, begitu menyadari tubuhnya tak lagi sejalan dengan pikirannya. Terus menggeliat liar diluar kendalinya. Semua karna vibrator itu! ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memegang kesadarannya secara penuh.

"Nghh~." Erang Sungmin kala jemari lentiknya berhasil meraih benda persgi itu, ia mengatupkan gigi kuat-kuat...sebisa mungkin berpegang pada kesadarannya.

Berhasil! Meski samar...tapi Ia menemukan nama 'Kyuhyun' dari sekian kontak yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya. Entahlah, sepertinya berdiri di batas limit membuat segala indranya menajam dalam sekejap.

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat, kesabarannya serasa dijerat ketika mendengar nada tunggu dalam linenya. Oh sungguh...ingin rasanya membakar namja Cho itu hidup-hidup.

"Kyuh—hyuun! Angkat—

"_**Hn...apa kau merindukanku Lee Sungmin? ah aku sempat menduga kau terlalu menikmati benda itu...hingga tak —**_

"H—hentikan... Nnnghh!"

Sungmin mengerang jengkel, kepalanya benar-benar akan meledak jika terus menerus seperti ini. Ia tak butuh semua ocehan gila Kyuhyun. Vibrator mati dan dirinya terbebas dari semua rintih menjijikkan itu. Ya...hanya itu yang diinginkan Sungmin saat ini.

"_**Bagaimana jika aku tidak bersedia?"**_

"A—APA KAU GILA! Nggh~...A—AHH!"

Shit! Bagaimana mungkin ia kembali mencapai klimaks di saat berhasil menyambung kontak dengan Kyuhyun. Dadanya kembali kembang kempis, terlalu ringkih jika harus menahan semuanya lebih dari ini. Cukup! Sungmin tak sanggup lagi.

"Ku mo—hon ...nnh~." Rintihnya , Sungmin menggeleng lemas...ia tau cairannya begitu banyak menggenang di bagian selatan tubuhnya dan membuatnya begitu lengket.

"_**Sesuai permintaan."**_

Bersamaan dengan kekehan ringan itu, benda yang terus menerus mengoyak prostatnya berhenti bergetar. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata erat...jangankan untuk bangkit, sekedar menyeka peluh di wajahnya saja ia tak mampu.

"_**Kau menikmatinya?"**_

Meski belum sepenuhnya pulih dari letihnya, namun mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat manik foxynya membulat lebar. Tidak! Ia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya...tubuhnya serasa diperas mengeluarkan cairan kental itu. Sungmin takut...berulang kali ia menggeleng kasar, seolah-olah Kyuhyun memang tengah memandangnya.

"A—ani...hhh..hh." Engahnya, masih dengan kepala menggeleng kasar...paras cantiknya begitu memucat, cemas kalau-kalau Kyuhyun membuat benda mengerikan itu kembali bergetar dalam tubuhnya. Secepat yang ia bisa, Sungmin melesakkan jarinya ke dalam...kembali berusaha mengambil vibrator itu tapi tetap saja usahanya berbuah sia-sia. Jemarinya tak cukup panjang meraih benda keras tersebut. "Ukh~ tak sampai."

"_**Kau akan menyesal, jika berusaha menarik benda itu keluar...ingat Lee Sungmin, hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya."**_

Sungmin nyaris memekik mendengarnya, kedua matanya memandang tak tentu arah...takut dan gelisah begitu kentara meliputi sorot foxy eyes itu.

Sungmin tau...Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok yang akan bermain-main dengan perhitungannya. Setiap kata yang terucap menjadi suatu kenyataan yang mutlak...tentu ia tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Ku mo—hon... k—keluarkan." Ucapnya tersendat-sendat. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyerah...Kyuhyun benar-benar tak memberinya opsi lain untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"_**Temui aku di taman bersebrangan dengan rumahmu."**_

"R-rumahku?! Taman Kwangsan?." Sungmin seketika terlonjak mendengarnya, bagamaina mungkin Kyuhyun menyebut sebuah taman yang berdekatan dengan rumahnya, bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun telah mengetahui kediamannya. Dan lagi...bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya jika di tempat terbuka seperti itu? mungkinkah ia kan dipaksa telanjang bulat di sana?. Kyuhyun Gila!

"_**Aku sedang menuju tempat itu."**_

"MWOOO?! Appa dan Eomma—**tuuut...tuuuut...tuuut**

"YAHH!"

Sungmin membulatkan mata, dan menatap jengkel gadget pinknya. Begitu Kyuhyun memutus sepihak sambungan telfon tersebut. Kesabarannya benar-benar terpangkas habis dengan semua sikap Kyuhyun. Selalu bertindak sesuka hati...pemaksa dan angkuh. Ah! Sungmin benar-benar tidak rela wajah tampan itu dimiliki oleh namja semacam Kyuhyun. Itu tidak adil!

"MICHIGGO ANNYAAA!."

.

.

.

.

"Yeobbo...aku tak bisa melihat Minnie seperti ini terus menerus,a—aku ... hiks." Leetteuk begitu tergugu dalam dekapan suaminya, hatinya begitu bergemuruh mendapati Sungmin kini tak lagi bermanja-manja dan melekat erat dengan dirinya, memang baru hari ini Sungmin demikian...tapi itu sudah membuatnya kehilangan setengah mati. Terlebih...Sungminpun berani berbicara keras bahkan membentaknya, itu bukan pribadi Putra kecilnya, dan sungguh Leeteuk begitu merindukan tawa riang namja mungil itu.

"Sshh...kau terlalu mencemaskannya Yeobbo, jangan terbiasa memanjakan anak itu...lihat apa akibatnya...kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri bukan?."

Ucap kangin seraya mengelus pelan kepala istrinya, bagaimanapun semua sikap kekanakan Sungmin memang berawal dari Leetteuk yang begitu keras kepala memanjakan buah hatinya. Tak bisa dicegah di setiap detiknya, selalu menimang,membelanya bahkan melindunginya saat berbuat salah...sama sekali tak menginginkan mutiara kecilnya tersentuh oleh siapapun yang membuatnya retak. Semua Leetteuk lakukan di depan anak itu sendiri, tentu saja Sungmin menjadi pribadi yang mudah menutup hati saat keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Ya...karna memang Sungmin terbiasa mendapatkan apapun dengan hanya mengerjap dan merengek manja pada Ibunya.

"T—tapi bagaimana jika Uri Minnie membenciku? Hiks...aku –aku tak kan sanggup jika—hiks...ku mohon Kanginnie, jangan sekolah itu...turuti kemauan—

**TAP...TAP...TAP**

Isakkannya terhenti dengan mata membulat lebar, begitu melihat buah hatinya berlari tergesa menapaki anak tangga rumahnya. Penampilannya memang terlihat sembab...namun satu yang membuatnya mengernyit heran, Sungmin ingin pergi kemana dengan ransel kecil di punggungnya...ah! jangan bilang jika—

"C—chaggi...apa yang ingin kau lakukan semalam ini? A—andwae! Jangan meninggalkan rumah seperti ini...maafkan Eom—

"Eommaa~ Aku ingin belajar bersama teman...boleh nee?."

"B—belajar?." Manik indahnya kembali membulat lebar, tunggu...kali ini ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Oh sungguh...ini benar-benar kontras dengan sikap Sungmin beberapa saat lalu. Tidakkah namja mungil itu membentaknya keras untuk membiarkannya seorang diri, begitu tertutup dan dingin. Tapi kini...rengekan manja dan tatapan menggemaskan itu berada tepat di hadapannya, Putranya telah kembali!

"T-tuga dari Sunny Seonsaeng, a-aku tak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri...boleh nee? Appa...Eommaa~." Rengek sungmin sembari mengguncang lengan Ayah dan Ibunya bersamaan.

Kangin masih mengernyit mendengarnya, ia benar-benar merasa ganjal dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin. jelas-jelas anak itu menentang keras keputusannya perihal sekolah baru itu...tapi yang ia lihat kini seolah Sungmin memang telah menerima kenyataan, buktinya ia begitu bersemangat ingin mengerjakan tugas dari pendidiknya. Tidak! Tidak...ini sangat aneh, mustahil sekali Sungmin berubah pikiran...atau mungkinkah ini hanya alasan Sungmin untuk mengelabuinya, agar bisa bertemu dengan semua teman bermainnya?. ...

'_**Ah! anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan, sampai kapan Sungmin akan berbaur dengan semua Yeojja itu?**_' Batin Kangin sembari menghela nafas berat.

"Benarkah kau ingin belajar bersama temanmu? Yeojja atau namja huh?." Selidik Kangin penuh curiga.

"Namja! Aku ingin belajar bersama teman sekelasku Appa...aisshh aku berangkat."

"Tunggu!." Kangin menarik kuat ransel Sungmin sebelum berlari keluar, mau tak mau tubuh mungil itu turut tertarik kebelakang. Dan Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibir dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya.

"Biar Appa yang mengantarmu." Lanjut Kangin sembari mengelus surai pirang Putranya.

"Appa kau tak mempercayaiku?! Temanku Namja...dan Dia sudah menungguku di Taman! Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Menunggu? Jangan coba-coba menipu—

"APPAAA!." Jerit Sungmin frustasi, Kyuhyun akan kembali berulah jika membuatnya kesal menunggu. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama mengulur waktunya bersama kedua orang tuanya jika tak menginginkan vibrator itu kembali hidup dalam tubuhnya. Merasa kebas dan jengkel...Sungmin merogoh ponselnya dan mendial cepat nomor seseorang.

"Kyuhyun! Kau di sana?!" Seru Sungmin gusar begitu tersambung dalam line telfonnya.

**"**_**Hn...Lee Sungmin jangan membuatku—**_

"Appa kau mendengarnya? Ini suara namja bukan? Kyuhyun namanya...dan dia bukan Yeojja!." Racau Sungmin begitu menspiker telfonnya, tanpa peduli sosok namja dalam linenya tampak mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

Kangin tampak mengangguk paham mendengarnya, ia kembali mengelus kepala Putranya. Setidaknya ini kemajuan...Sungmin memiliki seorang teman namja. "Kanapa Kyuhyun tidak kemari saja?."

"I-itu karena Kyuhyun...K-kyuhyun pemalu. Aisshhh Appa jangan banyak bertanya, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya! Eomma aku pergi!."

Chup

"Minnie! Biarkan Appa mengantarmu Chaggi."

Sungmin mengecup pipi ibunya dan berlari cepat menuju pintu utama. Tanpa peduli seruan cemas Leetteuk. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Putra kecilnya keluar seorang diri di tempat yang masih asing untuknya.

"Yeobbo...apa yang kau lakukan? Ikuti anak itu...kita belum mengenal siapa temannya, dan Minnie belum memehami betul tempat ini, kejar Yeobbo!." Panik Leetteuk seraya menarik lengan kekar Kangin, memaksanya untuk segera bergegas.

"AKU NAMJAAAA! ." Jerit Sungmin tiba-tiba dari luar rumahnya, namja mungil itu tau...ibunya begitu berlebih mencemaskannya.

"Kau dengar itu?...jangan membuatnya semakin kesal Teukkie...biarkan Sungmin menjadi namja dewasa dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi Yeobbo—

"Sshh percayalah pada uri aegya... tidak baik selalu mengurungnya di rumah. Anak itu perlu berbaur dengan semua teman barunya...lagipula ini masih pukul 8 malam."

Leetteuk merengut, entahlah...Suaminya benar-benar menyebalkan kali ini. sedari tadi firasatnya begitu memburuk. Tapi Kangin berulang kali mengelaknya. Alih-alih menenang...perasaan kesalnya malah semakin memincak ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku tak akan sudi memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Minnie!" **TAP...TAP...TAP**

Kangin begitu berjengit terkejut, mendapat perhitungan keras dari istri cantiknya...bagaimana mungkin Leetteuk semarah ini padanya. Kangin berlari secepat mungkin mengejar hentakkan kaki Leetteuk menuju kamarnya. Ohh! Ini mengerikan...ia tak akan mendapat jatah malam ini, jika istrinya tiba-tiba bersikap demikian.

"Y—yeobbo...kau marah padaku? Yyaa...jangan seperti ini ayolah...aku—

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku!." Leettuk tiba-tiba saja berbalik arah, dan mendorong hidung Kangin dengan telunjuknya, memaksa pria kekar itu keluar dari kamar keduanya.

"Y—yeobbooo."

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menautkan tangan erat, dan meremas-remasnya gusar kala melihat siluet Kyuhyun tampak bersandar pada sebuah tiang di tengah taman itu. jemari panjangnya memutar random gadget hitam miliknya, terlihat jelas namja itu tengah bosan menunggu.

Dengan ragu ia menyeret langkah mendekat, sesekali ia meringis tak nyaman kala vibrator dalam rektumnya berdesakkan dengan prostatnya, saat dibuatnya untuk berjalan.

Ia menahan nafas gugup, begitu sosok tinggi itu menyadari kehadirannya dan menatapnya lekat. Sungguh demi apapun itu...Sungmin bisa melihat kilap angkuh dari sudut manik obsidian itu. Ingin rasanya berlari mundur...namun bagaimana nasib tubuhnya kelak jika ia memaksa melarikan diri. Kyuhyun sudah pasti tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja, dan lagi...ia tak menginginkan namja itu membuatnya klimaks bertubi-tubi dengan benda mengerikan miliknya.

"Mendekatlah."

DEG

Sungmin benar-benar lupa cara bernafas dengan benar, kala wajah stoic itu terangkat...membuat temaram cahaya lampu menerpa garis wajahnya di tengah kegelapan itu. Kyuhyun bagaikan manekin hidup dengan semua pahatan menakjubkan miliknya...tubuh tinggi pucat dengan surai yang semakin coklat karena bias cahaya itu benar-benar menawan sadarnya.

Sungmin diam bergeming...sama sekali enggan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mendekat. Entahlah...jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar seliar ini.

"Jangan membuat benda dalam tubuhmu mengulang ucapanku Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin membelalak lebar dan menggeleng kasar, berusaha kembali menarik paksa rasa takjubnya. Kyuhyun tak pantas untuk dikagumi...ya! Sungmin begitu yakin...sesosok iblis sepertinya tengah terperangkap dalam tubuh malaikat itu.

Dengan tatapan menghunus tajam, Sungmin berjalan menghentak kaki. Dan berdiri penuh perhitungan di depan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu! Jadi lepaskan benda menjijikkan itu sekarang juga!."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia makin mengikis sekat dengan namja mungil itu dan menarik pinggulnya mendekat...membuat Sungmin kembali membelalakkan mata lebar, menyadari milik keduanya saling menekan kuat.

"A—apa yang kau—

"Hmmh...bersikap manislah padaku." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif tepat di telinga Sungmin, sedikit meniupnya sebelum akhirnya mengulum penuh lapisan lembut itu.

"A—ahnnn~." Sungmin menggigil, diremasnya kuat-kuat kemeja bagian dada Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya melemas...bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun terlampau panas menyengat titik sensitifnya.

Tunggu! Ini masih di muka umum ...kendati terlihat sunyi namun tempatnya berpijak saat ini sangatlah berdekatan dengan rumahnya, bagaimana jika kedua orang tuanya tau. Tidak! Itu akan sangat mengancamnya.

"Lepaskan!." Sentak Sungmin seraya mendorong kasar dada Kyuhyun, cumbuan basah di telinga kirinyapun terlepas secara paksa.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata dengan seringai tersungging. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk bersikap manis padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Apa kau buta di mana kita berdiri saat ini! Kau tak memiliki hak apapun untuk memerintahku sesuka hatimu Cho!."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika aku tetap berhak melakukannya?."

"Bermimpilah untuk—

**KLIK**

"A—AHH...ngghhh."

Sungmin melunglai dan jatuh semakin jauh ke dalam dekapan namja tinggi itu, bagian dalam rektumnya kembali terasa diperas untuk mengeluarkan sarinya, begitu vibrator Kyuhyun bergetar maksimum.

"Kau lihat? Cho Kyuhyun bisa menguasaimu kapanpun Dia mau...Lee Sungmin." Seringai itu kembali terulas tajam di bibir merahnya, berulang kali Kyuhyun membelai surai pirang Sungmin dan terkekeh menang menyadari tubuh mungil itu begitu gemetar dalam pelukannya.

"Hentih...ahnn~ ah...ahhh Je—balhh."

Seolah puas mendengar Sungmin memohon sepayah itu padanya, Kyuhyun menghentikan cepat sengatan kejut vibratornya. Dan makin kuat merengkuh pinggang Sungmin agar tak merosot begitu saja.

"Apa salah—ukh...K-kau memperlakukan ku seperti ini, apa salahku?." lirih Sungmin tersendat-sendat. Ia tak lagi bisa menopang dirinya lagi, rasanya segalanya telah dicengkeram Kyuhyun hingga mustahil baginya untuk menebas kuasa itu.

"Kau tak memiliki salah apaapun sayang. Hanya saja...aku terlalu senang bermain dengan kelinci semanis ini."

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Apa? bermain?...hatinya benar-benar terasa remuk mendengar semua ucapan itu. Meski lelucon... tapi sungguh itu benar-benar menikamnya telak. Sungmin masih memiliki perasaan dan harga diri, bagaimana mungkin namja itu menginjaknya dengan mudahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia hadapi saat ini? Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menerkanya...terlalu mengerikan jika harus membayangkan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mengendalikan dirinya secara penuh.

"Le—paskan." Lirih Sungmin... meski tau, mustahil Kyuhyun menyanggupinya...tapi besar harapannya Kyuhyun sedikit menaruh iba pada dirinya saat ini.

"Dengan senang hati Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersentak, ia menatap lekat namja tampan itu...berharap Kyuhyun tak sekedar memepermainkannya lagi. Tapi jika memang benar...apakah harus di tempat semacam ini? maldo Andwae!

"Ikuti aku." Ucap Kyuhyun, seraya menggenggam jemari lentik itu agar mengkutinya, Namun Sungmin hanya diam mematung. Rencana busuk apalagi yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan untuk melecehkannya.

"Tch...apa kau lupa? Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah mengingkari janjinya Sungmin...ayo jalan!." Kyuhyun menyeret paksa namja mungil itu mendekati motor besarnya, sementara Sungmin hanya menunduk pasrah.

Takut...ya, menghadapi Kyuhyun seorang diri seperti ini, benar-benar serasa dikuasai rasa cekamnya. Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menunduk dan terisak menahan tangis.

.

.

.

"Pakai."

Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya begitu Kyuhyun menyodorkan helm hitamnya, keningnya kembali bertaut heran...apa niat Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"i-ini..."

"Cepat pakai! atau kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya di sini saja? Geurrae...lepas celanamu."

Namja cantik itu meneguk ludah payah, cepat-cepat ia meraih helmet Kyuhyun dan memakainya cepat. "Apa yang i—ingin kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan mendengarnya, ia begitu santai menaiki motor besarnya dan menepuk pelan sisi belakangnya...mengisyaratkan pada namja mungil itu lekas mengikuti dirinya.

"T—tidak, kau ingin membawaku kemana?." Tanya Sungmin dengan tangan gemetar memegang helmet hitam itu, ia sedikit melangkah ke belakang...bersiap melarikan diri.

"Tentu saja ke rumahku untuk melepasnya."

"M—mwoo?" Sungmin menggeleng kasar, ia takut bukan kepalang kali ini. mengapa harus ke rumah Kyuhyun? Oh sungguh Sungmin semakin yakin, namja itu memiliki niat buruk untuk mencelakai tubuhnya.

"A—aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu, b—biar aku meminta orang lain untuk mengeluarkannya...t—terima kasih Kyu~ Akh! L—lepas!..Hiks...Lepaskan aku!."

Belum sempat ia mengambil langkah, Kyuhyun lebih cepat mencekal lengannya dan menariknya kembali mendekati motor sport itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengeras mendengar Sungmin meracau demikian...apa dia bilang? Meminta orang lain untuk mengeluarkannya? Oh shit! Tak ada yang berhak melakukan itu selain dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa suara, Kyuhyun memaksa mengangkat tubuh mungil itu agar segera menaiki motornya...tak ayal Sungmin makin menjerit histeris dibuatnya. Ini pemaksaan namanya! Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menculiknya.

Dengan panik...Sungmin berusaha mengambil ponsel pinknya, berniat menghubungi Kangin. Ah...ia benar-benar menyesal menolak tawaran Ayahnya itu untuk mengantarnya...seharusnya tak kan terjadi hal semacam ini.

'_**Aku takut Eomma! Appaa!**_' Jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

"Hiks...A—Appaa Eumpfthhh~." Sungmin membelalak lebar, ponsel yang digenggamnya pun dapat dengan mudah dirampas Kyuhyun, begitu sebuah ciuman membekap telak isakannya.

"Jangan melawanku." Bisik Kyuhyun didepan bibir Sungmin, sesaat ia menjilat lapisan manis itu...dan kembali memagutnya hingga namja cantik itu benar-benar menangkap maksud hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hiks."

Sungmin menunduk dalam...sama sekali tak sanggup mengangkat wakah piasnya, Kala motor besar itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum. Tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi saat Kyuhyun meremas tangan putihnya agar memeluk lebih erat perut namja tampan itu. "Bereganglah yang benar."

"Eommaaaaaaaa~."

"Aisshh apa kau tak malu, menangis sekeras itu di sepanjang jalan? Eohh!."

**'PLAKK'**

"Y—YACKKK!"

Tiba-tiba saja...Namja cantik itu menampar keras kepala Kyuhyun dari belakang. Persetan Kyuhyun akan murka dan membalasnya lebih mengerikan dari semua ini. Rasa takutnya benar-benar menenggelamkan segalanya, Sungmin kebas...dan ia merasa kacau.

"Turunkan aku di sini!" jerit Sungmin masih degan menangis keras.

"Tck! Shikkeuroo..."

Tanpa menghiraukan rontaan dan jeritan histeris itu, Kyuhyun melajukan motornya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain memegang erat kedua lengan putih Sungmin yang memeluk perutnyanya. Was-was jika namja cantik itu tiba-tiba saja melompat dari atas motor. Oh...tidak akan menjadi lelucon...jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya frustasi dan mendesah jengah dengan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini. 15 menit yang lalu ia tiba di halaman mewahnya...namun selama itu pula ia berdiri menahan hawa dingin hanya untuk membujuk Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa kau akan terus menerus seperti ini, berdiri ppali." Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. bagaimana bisa ia memaksa keangkuhannya jika Sungmin tiba-tiba saja seperti ini. berulang kali Kyuhyun melontarkan ancaman dan desisian tajam agar Sungmin takut dan mengikutinya...tapi tetap saja percuma... namja cantik itu tetap kekeuh berjongkok di samping motor besarnya, dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu, cepat berdirilah."

"..."

Masih sama...Sungmin membisu dengan kepala menggeleng kasar. Membuat helaian pirang itu terkibas seiring gerakan kepalanya.

Merasa jengah...Kyuhyun beralih memaksa menarik tangan kanan Sungmim, namun yang terlihat...namja cantik itu lebih memilih memegang erat-erat ban motor Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak menginginkan siapapun memaksanya beranjak dari posisinya.

"Lee Sungmin...kau benar-benar menggelikan, tanganmu akan kotor jika seperti ini."

Sungmin kembali menggeleng...biarlah tangannya dipenuhi bercak hitam. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi dari perasaan takut itu. Sekali lagi...mengapa harus di rumah Kyuhyun?

"Geurrae! Jika memang kau menginginkan vibrator itu selamanya bersarang dalam tubuhmu. Aku pergi...tetaplah duduk di luar seperti itu!."

Kyuhyun angkat tangan, dan melangkah santai menuju pintu utama rumah mewahnya...meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih duduk bulat di samping motor sportnya.

"HIKS!."

Namun isakkan keras itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, Kyuhyun berdengus jengah sebelum akhirnya memutar haluan menuju Sungmin. Dan memaksa mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"A—ah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidak...tidak! Turunkan aku! Hiks...aku tak ingin masuk ke dalam."

Namja tampan itu sama sekali tak merespon apapun, tetap melangkah mantap memasuki rumahnya tanpa peduli Sungmin makin meronta liar dalam dekapannya.

.

.

,

"Kau kriminal! Memaksaku! Menculikku hiks...Appa akan menghajar—

"_**F—fasterhh...ahnn~ Yeah se—perti ituh.. H—haniiehh...Akhh! Ohh!"**_

"_**Ini nikmath...Chulliee...ssshhh."**_

"_**Akh! Akhhh...ahhh!."**_

Sungmin berhenti meronta, saat tiba-tiba saja mendengar desahan dan pekikkan keras bersahutan dari ruangan di seberangnya. Kedua matanya membulat lebar...ia memandang ruangan itu dan Kyuhyun bergantian, berusaha menuntut penjelasan pada sang pemilik Rumah tersebut.

"Tutup kedua telingamu." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"M—mwo?."

"ikuti apa kataku...jika tak menginginkan kau tuli karena suara menjijikkan itu."

Seolah mempercayainya, Sungmin cepat-cepat menutup kedua telinganya dan mengerjap polos...siapa yang mau telinganya tiba-tiba tuli? Itu mengerikan.

Tapi siapa yang mendesah seperti itu...apa mereka hantu rumah Kyuhyun? Ah...pantas saja, namja itu seperti iblis.

Tak henti-hentinya Sungmin bermonolog dalam batinnya, membayangkan segala kemungkinan Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang sedemikian mengerikannya.

.

.

.

.

**BRUGH**

"Akh!."

Sungmin memekik kecil begitu Kyuhyun menghempas tubuhnya ke sebuah ranjang King size. Ia merambati cepat tepiannya begitu nyawanya kembali terkumpul dan sadar dirinya kini telah berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Lepas celanamu."

Titah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, sontak Sungmin kembali histeris mendengarnya. Namja cantik itu secepat mungkin merangkak ke sudut ranjang dan meringkuk bulat di sana.

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau selalu merepotkan seperti ini?."

"K—kau yang memulainya! Kau memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tubuhku! Itu salahmu!." Seru Sungmin dengan memeluk erat-erat tas ranselnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas seringai mendengarnya, sebenarnya mudah saja baginya jika memaksa dan melucuti semua kain yang membalut tubuh Sungmin. Namun rasanya ia sedang ingin bermain perasaan dengan namja mungil itu.

"Benar...itu salahku, lalu bukankah ini saatnya aku mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahan itu?." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari merangkak menaiki ranjangnya tanpa sedikitpun melepas seringaian tajam itu.

"J—jangan mendekat!."

"Wae? Apa kau ingin aku menekan ini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah benda hitam bertombol di tangannya.

Tak perlu dijelaskanpun Sungmin tau benar benda macam apa itu. Ya! Benda yang akan membuatnya menggelinjang liar hanya dengan sekali tekan.

"Berhenti mempermainkan tubuhku!." Jerit Sungmin keras, ia makin menenggelamkan kepala dalam dekapan lengannya. Terlalu frustasi menghadapi semua tatapan dan seringaian tajam itu.

"Semua akan mudah jika kau diam dan patuh padaku."

Merasa putus asa dan tak memiliki pilihan lain, namja cantik itu pada akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan gemetar. Semuanya memang mutlak bukan kesalahannnya...itu karena Kyuhyun! meskipun besar keinginannya ingin mencekik Kyuhyun hidup-hidup, tapi rasanya percuma...oh ayolah dirinya kini telah terjebak di sarang namja itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, begitu menyadari Kyuhyun beralih cepat membuka pengait celananya dan menariknya turun hanya dalam sekali gerakan.

Ketakutannya merambat cepat saat tangan dingin itu meraba batas underwearnya, apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Sungmin benar-benar tak memiliki nyali untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak. Ia memang menggigil takut...tapi bagaimanapun itu, vibrator yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya harus secepatnya terlepas detik ini juga.

"Uhnn~." Tubuh mungil itu tersentak saat Kyuhyun menarik underwearnya hingga batas lututnya, memperlihatkan genital mungil yang memerah karena terpaan AC itu.

Kyuhyun sempat meneguk ludah payah melihatnya, demi apapun itu...namja mungil di bawahnya memiliki kulit putih mulus tanpa cela.

Ia membawa pandangannya ke atas, dan terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin tampak tegang menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya. Menggemaskan sekali...pikirnya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dindingnya sekilas, ah...bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengulur waktu seperti ini. Meski nyatanya...jauh dalam dirinya kini sesuatu tengah tersulut dan kian menjadi-jadi kala melihat Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman di hadapannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!." Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bangkit terduduk dan menutup cepat rektumnya, kala menyadari Kyuhyun nyaris melesakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja mengambil benda itu."

"Dengan jarimu?!." Mata bulatnya semakin membelalak lebar...terlalu bergidik ngeri membayangkan jari panjang itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hn..." Gumam Kyuhyun seadanya, masih dengan memegang kedua kaki Sungmin yang tertekuk, agar tetap terbuka lebar.

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, yang benar saja Kyuhyun menjamah tubuhnya hingga sejauh itu...oh Tuhan, makhluk macam apa yang kini menyeringai di hadapannya. Tak ada sedikitpun raut bersalah di wajahnya, sepenuhnya angkuh dan dingin.

"Terserah saja, jika kau tak menginginkanku mengambilnya...asal kau tau, benda itu akan semakin masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaanmu jika tidak segera di tarik keluar. Selamanya akan bersarang di perutmu...kecuali—

Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya, dan mendekati telinga kiri Sungmin. "Kau melakukan operasi." Lanjutnya lagi dan menyeringai menang begitu melihat ia berhasil membuat paras cantik itu memucat pasi.

Sungmin lemas, pikirannya melayang cepat pada mata pisau dan jarum tajam serta berbagai obat-obatan dengan aroma mengerikan. Tidak! Sungmin tak ingin pisau dan jarum tersebut membelah perutnya hanya untuk mengeluarkan vibrator terkutuk itu.

"A—andwae! Aku takut! K-kyu Keluarkan...ku mohon keluarkan!."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah demi menahan tawanya, mudah sekali mengelabui Sungmin dengan bualannya. Ia sedikit menghela nafas dan memasang wajah sedihnya, tentu saja untuk menarik simpati dan rasa percaya namja mungil itu.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya sekarang Min."

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, pasrah saja pada Kyuhyun yang kembali membuka kakinya lebih lebar...memperlihatkan rektum merah dengan bercak putih...sisa klimaksnya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

"Ukhh~"

Sungmin mengernyit tak nyaman, begitu satu jari panjang Kyuhyun terdorong kuat ke dalam rektumnya.

"Rileks." Bisik Kyuhyun masih berusaha melesakkan seluruh ruas jari telunjuknya ke dalam, seringaiannya kembali terbentuk melihat paras baby face itu semakin dipenuhi semburat merah.

"A—ahh~"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha fokus menajamkan indranya demi menemukan letak benda keras itu. berulang kali pula ia menahan nafas...sungguh lengkingan Sungmin benar-benar menggoda hasratnya untuk berbuat lebih.

Dapat!

Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras, ia mengerjap takjub...bagaimana mungkin benda itu melesak sejauh ini. tentu saja jari mungil Sungmin tak akan mampu mencapainya.

Ia beralih menggerakkan jari tengahnya untuk turut melesak...namun baru ujungnya yang masuk...Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memekik sakit.

"Akhh! A—appohh!."

"Tahanlah sedikit." Ucap Kyuhyun masih terus melesakkan jari panjangnya, tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin makin mendongak kesakitan.

"Appoo!." Rintih Sungmin lagi. Ini awal baginya seseorang memeperlakukannya demikian...perih meski sebenarnya terselip rasa nikmat di dalamnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun tampak meneguk ludah payah...ini hebat, rektum Sungmin begitu ketat menjepit dua jarinya. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya...untuk segera mencabut dua jari itu dan menggantinya dengan miliknya yang kini mungkin telah mengeras. Itu akan benar-benar nikmat dan memuaskannya.

.

.

"Nngh~ Ah...P-ppali keluarkan aakkh."

"Bisakah kau tenang, vibrator itu akan masuk lebih dalam jika kau bergerak terus menerus."

Sungmin seketika membekap bibirnya, berusaha mati-matian menahan desahan kala jemari Kyuhyun berulang kali mennyentuh prostatnya. Ia semakin membuka lebar kedua kakinya...membari sekat lebih bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengusaikan segalanya.

"Uhmmppp~." Sungmin tersentak begitu Kyuhyun menekan kuat perutnya dan membuat gerakan mengurut ke bawah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mendiskripsikan semua sensasi itu...terlebih dua jari Kyuhyun yang masih bergerak aktif di dalam rektumnya semakin membuatnya menengadah dengan nafas memburu.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya, jangan melakukan gerakkan sekecil apapun...mengerti?."

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata piasnya sebagai responnya, keningnya makin mengernyit nyeri begitu merasakan jamari panjang itu berusaha menarik keluar sebuah beda bulat berukuran sedang dari dalamnya.

.

.

"Nnn~...Nggaaahhhh!." Lengking Sungmin bersamaan dengan tertariknya vibrator itu dari dalam rektumnya, kedua matanya masih terpejam erat dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sesaat kemudian ie membuka mata sayunya dan kembali berjengit menyadari Kyuhyun kini tengah memandangnya begitu lekat.

"Benda ini menakjubkan bukan?." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjukkan vibrator hitam itu. tampak cairan rektumnya meleleh dari benda tersebut dan sela-sela jari Kyuhyun. Sungguh...itu membuat Sungmin meneguk ludah payah melihatnya.

.

.

"A—aku ingin pulang."

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tipis menanggapinya, ia beralih cepat memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dengan setengah menindihnya.

Tak ayal Sungmin menjerit panik karenanya, ia tau kemana seringaian dan gerak-gerik itu akan membawa nasibnya kelak. "T—tidak! Ku mo—hon lepaskan! Hiks...menyingkir dari tubuhku!."

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu sesuatu yang bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari vibrator ini?."

"MWOO?! Andwaee! Kau mengkhianatiku Cho...lepaskan aku!."

"Nikmati saja Lee Sungmin...ssshh."

Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan melihat namja mungil itu meronta lemas di bawahnya, ia telah di batas limitnya...tentu akan sayang sekali jika menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hebat ini. Tangan kanannya bergerak lihai melepas pengait celana dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang berereksi maksimum. Sementara tangan lainnya tampak begitu kuat memasung pergelangan tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya, sama sekali tak memberinya sekat untuk melarikan diri lagi.

"AHH! Tidak! Hiks...B—berhenti Chooo!." Jerit Sungmin saat menyadari Kyuhyun kini tengah menggesek bibir rektumnya dangn kepala penis berukuran besar itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini. Kyuhyun ingin memperkosanya... nyalinya begitu menciut, membayangkan segalanya akan terenggut dalam sekejap oleh namja brengsek itu.

.

.

"A—AHH! Kepalaku sa—kit ! Nghhh~."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba menjerit keras dan lunglai begitu saja saat penisnya nyaris terdorong, membelah rektum ranum itu. Sesaat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyetubuhi Sungmin, dan beralih membelai pipi Chubby itu.

"Hei Min." Panggil Kyuhyun sembari menepuk pipi kanan Sungmin.

"..."

"Lee Sungmin?."

"..."

Tapi nihil...tak ada respon apapun, namja cantik itu tetap bergeming di bawah rengkuhannya. Kyuhyun menatap cemas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu. Ini benar-benar bukan suatu yang baik.

cepat-cepat ia menarik celananya ke atas. Dan bergerak sigap membenarkan posisi berbaring Sungmin di ranjangnya.

"Min...buka matamu." Serunya kalut masih dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin.

"Yya! Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun panik bukan kepalang melihatnya, namja cantik itu sama sekali tak merespon apapun. Tak ingin membuang waktu percuma...Kyuhyun berlari cepat mengambil apapun yang dibutuhkannya, untuk menyadarkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sebelah matanya terbuka, melirik penuh was-was ke segala penjuru kamar berukuran King itu. Senyumnya terkembang riang, begitu tak menemukan Kyuhyun di manapun. Rencananya berhasil!

Cepat-cepat Sungmin meraih celananya dan mengenakannya secara serampangan, segalanya harus ia lakukan dengan cepat...sebelum namja itu kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menggagalkan rencana setengah berhasil ini.

"Aku harus secepatnya melarikan diri dari sini." Gumamnya, dengan mata menelisik tajam.

Sungmin memekik girang, begitu menemukan sebuah jendela...tepat lurus di depannya. Secepat yang ia bisa Sungmin berlari menggapainya dan membukanya kasar.

"O—ommo...ini tinggi sekali." Sungmin begitu berjengit menatap ke bawah jendela tersebut, maldo andwae...ini lebih dari 10 meter.

Oh sungmin benar-benar merasa terjerat buntu jika seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melarikan diri.

**DRAP...DRAPP...DRAAP**

Nafasnya seketika tercekat mendengar suara derap mendekat di luar kamar, ia tau itu langkah Kyuhyun.

"E—eottohkkae." Panik Sungmin.

Mustahil jika harus kembali berbaring di ranjang, dan kembali melanjutkan sandiwara itu...ia tak kan mungkin terus menerus memasang tubuh kaku...diam seperti mayat hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman Kyuhyun itu akan mambuat tubuhnya pegal dan mati rasa.

Opsi lain adalah...'Lompat dari jendela'...

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, aku— Oh! Shit!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

**.**

Chaaaa...Breakable Heart Chap 2 hadiiiir

*HAPPY SUNGMIN'S DAY ^^

*ini FFnya dilanjut apa cukup sampai di sini?

*Hehe iya sequel Near Dark macam sinetron aja yak...Near Dark Season 2 (-_-)?

.

dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na , pumpkinsparkyumin , bunnyblack FLK 136, novanoba, Mingriew-chan, teras fanfiction, hapsarikyuku , dessykyumin , cintakyumin137 , KYUMINTS, TsubakiMing , Eggyuming , coffeewie137 , Princess Kyumin215 , ChanMoody , gorjazsimba, cho hyo woon , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , Chlie hanariunnse , Shin Neul Ra, melsparkyu, Kyumin joyer, ButtCouple137 , Cho Min Hwa , Miettenekomiaw, danhobak, Voice 13Star, Love Kyumin 137, Zen Liu , epildedo , emi mardi , WineMing, kyuminsaranghae , angelicKYUMIN , Myst-girl , nova137 , teukiangle, MalaJaeWook, Phia89 , ChoLee KyuMinie, mYesungie Wife , Karen Kouzuki , JOYmin137 , OhSooYeol, dirakyu, sitara1083, RithaGaemGyu137, namnam15, AreynaSyndrome , Minge-ni, reaRelf, Park Ryeo My , winecoup137, Kim Yong Neul, Cho Minhyun 137 , seo sae na, vey900128, Gyumina, grace grace 9026, novapuspa sari 777, hatakehanahungry ,TifyTiffanyLee , sha nakanishi , ming0101 , hwangpark106, diynazha gint , Yeoja pabbo, stawberry rae, Y , endah kyumin137 , Mingre , bebek , harudh861015 , mio, Elf hana sujuCouple , UnyKMHH , fitriKyuMin , sin30 , dJOYers , LittleHyukie , new kame , zaAra evilkyu , airi tokieda, myFridayyy , sary nayolla, GaemGyu137 , kyuminlovelys, may moon 581, thiafumings , Fani kyuming , Bunbunchan, Alefiction , Big Twins K M S, Cho Yooae, oushi kyu , Reva Kyuminelf , WineShipper , winecouple, Elf KyuMin, luciferhell , stalkyumin , GuiMinXian137 fonami-kyuminelf, Kang Dong Jae, Kitukie, KyuMinformELF, bella joyers, aidaaars , renakim , sissy, kim kyuna, firaagyu , Sriisparkyu , anita ariestamaru, Cho Receel, stevani , mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, lee sunri hyun, pandarkn , chu, Adekyumin joyer , ShinJiWoo920202, Chella-KMS, KMalways89 , abilhikmah, Kyuminsimple, kukyuruyuk, rizkyamel63 , Hanna, Aprilia137, GuiMinXian137, luthfieannha aryhanhiiey , eikiAkishima28 , keyla hb malik , kyuhyunsbitch, retno, kyumin pu , kyuminshipp , Ecung , clouds1489 , uyunt , aey raa kms, babychoi137, Vikyuu, S ELF137 , shineeetha, BabyMing , Dina LuvKyumin, KangMin, mmillo, hakeriouss, leefairy , fariny , kimpichi adjah, rickasanti cucan, lemonade , NN,** dan para **Guest**

Gomawooooooo sudah mereview dan minta dilanjutkan di chap 1 kemarin

Please reviewnya untuk chap ini...^^

.

.

Annyyeong...

Kamshaaeeeeee

SARANGHAAAAEEEEEEEE


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Yesung, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Henry, KangTeuk, HanChul, KangTeuk****  
**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

Mustahil jika harus kembali berbaring di ranjang, dan kembali melanjutkan sandiwara itu...ia tak kan mungkin terus menerus memasang tubuh kaku...diam seperti mayat hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman Kyuhyun. itu akan mambuat tubuhnya pegal dan mati rasa.

Opsi lain adalah...'Lompat dari jendela'

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, aku— Oh! Shit!."

.

.

* * *

**Breakable Heart**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

.

"Deeperh...ahn~...ah!...Ahh!."

Ranjang king size itu kian berguncang, tiap decitan yang terdengar seakan-akan menjadi pengiring tunggal desahan dua sosok yang masih bertumpang tindih di atasnya.

Sperma bercampur peluh, terus merembas menciptakan kilap erotis di malam yang sebenarnya belum terlalu larut untuk melakukan ritual intim itu. semua memang bukan atas kendalinya.

Salahkan nafsu yang meradang, membuat keduanya terlarut dalam kegiatan 'bersetubuh' itu hingga mengabaikan sang Putra tunggal sesungguhnya masih terjaga dan bergulat dalam emosinya karena seseorang.

"Ah! H—Hannieh...la—gi...nghh." pelukan lengan rampingnya makin menguat, merengek pada sosok tampan itu untuk mempercepat hentakkan miliknya.

Dan semua tersambut...Heechul kian melengking, begitu kejantanan besar itu tak pernah berhenti menumbuk prostatnya...seolah-olah memang ingin memipihkan daging kecil penuh titik syaraf itu.

"Ahh! H—hannieh...aku ngh! Ahh! Ahh! AACKKHH!"

"Ouch...Chullie... tu—buhmu...sshh...AH!."

Klimaks kembali menyentak untuk kesekian kalinya...tak ada lagi tenaga untuk kembali menghentak tubuh, meski nafsu sebenarnya masih menggebu.

"Aku le—lah Hannieh...hh..hh." Sengal Heechul masih dengan memejamkan mata erat. Sosok kekar yang menindihnya hanya terkekeh pelan, namja cantiknya benar-benar membuatnya terpuaskan malam ini.

"Tidurlah di sini malam ini Yeobbo." Bisiknya.

Heechul hanya mengangguk seadanya dan beralih menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Hangeng.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Namja bodoh! Kau pikir aku tak bisa melarikan diri huh!" gerutu Sungmin sembari merayapi genting di bawahnya, sesekali ia melongok ke atas mengatisipasi Kyuhyun tak benar-benar datang detik itu.

"_**Shit!"**_

Manik foxynya seketika melebar mendengar umpatan itu...Sungmin mempercepat gerakan kakinya memanjat satu per satu susunan atap genting itu, Yakin Kyuhyun tak menyadari aksi 'kabur' nya kali ini. Anggap saja begitu.

Namun Sungmin salah mengambil langkah ke sisi yang lebih licin...sontak saja tubuh mungil itu tergelincir...dan nyaris terperosok jatuh jika saja kedua tangannya tak menangkap ujung teralis jendela Kyuhyun.

"A—ahh!." Sungmin meronta payah, berusaha mencari pijakan di bawahnya...tapi naas kakinya tak cukup sampai memijak tepian apapun. Ah sial! Ia benar-benar menyesal melarikan diri dengan cara semacam ini...nyawanya benar –benar di ujung tanduk jika seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkinkah...Kyuhyun akan menerimaku?." Ungkap Heechul tiba-tiba, membuat Hangeng lekas menatap lekat namja cantik yang memejamkan mata itu. Sejenak ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali mendekap tubuh kurus Heechul.

"Anak itu akan menerimamu...bersabarlah untuk saat itu Chullie." Gumam Hangeng menenangkan.

"Uhm...terkadang aku selalu berfikir, hubungan kita—

"_**Ukh! Sial!"**_

Ucapan Heechul tiba-tiba saja terhenti kala sayup-sayup pekikkan terdengar di luar kamarnya. "H—hannie...kau dengar itu?." Lirihnya was-was.

"Dengar apa?"

"Aku mendengar suara anak Hannie...aku yakin itu." Kekeuh Heechul, masih terus mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru.

Hangeng terdiam menajamkan pendengaran, demi membuktikan keyakinan namja cantiknya...namun suasana tetaplah hening. Tak terdengar suara apapun kecuali derik serangga malam di luar.

"Hhh...kau hanya berhalusinasi...tak ada suara apapun yang—OOAAAHHH! KAKI!"

Hangeng tiba-tiba berteriak dan beringsut ke belakang punggung Heechul begitu menatap ke arah balkon kamarnya. Sungguh matanya benar-benar serasa menggelinding keluar dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tampak dua kaki telanjang berayun-ayun di sana...oh! itu mustahil kaki Kyuhyun, mana mungkin Putranya yang dingin itu...melakukan manjat memanjat rumah di malam seperti ini. Itu sangatlah irrasional...lagi pula, kakinya terlihat mungil, putih dan halus tak berbulu sedikitpun...

Semua ciri itu mengacu pada satu penampakan 'Hantu wanita'...Ya! Hangeng yakin itu.

"Hannie...ada apa denganmu?! ish...lepaskan perutku, jangan seperti ini!." gerutu Heechul sambil berusaha melepas rengkuhan tangan Hangeng di perutnya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin calon suaminya itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi histeris. Tidak adakah hal keren lain yang bisa dilakukan namja rupawan sepertinya selain bersembunyi di balik punggungnya...itu kekanakan dan bodoh sekali.

"A—arwah gentayangan Yeobbo! Aisshh aku tak pernah menduga rumah ini berhantu." Racau Hangeng, masih terus merutuk pada bangunan mewah miliknya. Mungkinkah itu arwah 'Yuri'. Mendiang istrinya? Hangeng menggeleng kasar. Semua spekulasi yang terlintas semakin membuat Presdir Cho itu menggila di belakang punggung calon istrinya.

"Hantu?."

"L-lihat...lihat di luar...itu arwah Yuri! Dia pasti ingin menuntut balas...karna aku ingin memiliki istri baru Yeobbo."

Heechul membulatkan mata seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Hangeng. "Yya! Kau bicara apa? Yuri Noona sudah tenang di sana bagaimana mungkin kau—

"Lihat di luar!" sergah Hangeng sambil menunjuk balkonnya dengan gemetar.

Benar saja...Heechul sontak memekik terkejut melihatnya, itu benar-benar sepasang kaki yang menggantung di atas balkon.

"A—ah! toloong! Hiks...E—eommaaaa!."

"Astaga...itu seorang anak Hannie." Heechul mengenakan bathrobenya serampangan lalu membuka kasar jendela balkon. Demi mendekati kaki yang terus menerus terayun berusaha mencari pijakan itu.

"Hannie...jangan diam saja! anak ini hampir jatuh! Ommo...ommo...bertahanlah adik kecil...Hannie tolong." Panik Heechul seraya mencondongkan tubuh ke balkon dengan tangan terbuka lebar, seolah bersiap menangkap anak yang masih menggantung di atas.

"Bukan Yuri eohh?." Gumam Hangeng masih terus menyangkut pautkan pemikiran mistiknya.

"HANNIE!."

"N—ne...Chullie." merasa terkejut, pria tampan itu lekas bangkit...namun tak cukup lalai untuk menyempatkan diri melilitkan selimut di tubuh telanjangnya sebelum menyusul namja cantik itu

.

.

.

"Aiggoya...bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa bermain-main di jendela Kyuhyun eoh?."

"Jangan banyak bicara...selamatkan anak itu terlebih dahulu." Heechul memukul keras bahu Hangeng. Di saat seperti ini kekasihnya masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya demikian, jendela itu tingginya bukan main-main. Akan menjadi cerita lain jika anak itu terjatuh dan mati mendadak di rumahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu nak...aku akan menangkapmu dari sini." Ujar Hangeng, berusaha membujuk Sungmin melepas pegangannya pada tepian teralis jendela Kyuhyun.

"Ru—mah sialan! Kyuhyun brengsek! APPPAAAAAA!." Namun Sungmin hanya menggerutu tak jelas dan makin menangis keras...sangat gila jika ia benar-benar melepas pegangan tangannya. Tubuhnya akan berserakan di tanah jika terjatuh dari tempat setinggi itu. Pikir Sungmin.

"A—AHHHH! HIIKSS!." Tiba-tiba saja, sebelah tangannya terlepas karena tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, Sungmin makin kebas...ia benar-benar takut hidupnya berakhir di rumah yang bahkan ia tak rela menghembuskan nafasnya di sana.

Sementara Heechul memekik histeris, Hangeng beralih cepat memanjat balkonnya dengan merambati dinding. Membujuk Sungmin melepaskan tangannya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan...jadi lebih baik ia menurunkan paksa anak itu menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu perlahan-lahan...aku berhasil memegangmu nak." Ucap Hangeng begitu berhasil menggapai tubuh Sungmin, dan menyusupkan tangannya di kedua lipatan lengan Sungmin.

"A—ahjjushiii~." Isak Sungmin lirih.

"Percayalah padaku, kau akan tetap baik-baik saja." Tenang Hangeng, masih terus membujuk Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya. Sementara itu Heechul di bawah tampak memeluk erat kedua kakinya, mengantisipasi Hangeng tak terjatuh saat menyelamatkan anak berwajah manis itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, mencoba percaya. Dengan mata terpejam takut...ia mulai melepaskan genggaman kelima jarinya pada ujung tralis jendela itu. Dan...

'HUP'

Namja mungil itu berhasil ditangkap dan menggelayut erat di tubuh penyelamatnya, bagaikan seekor koala besar.

"Aiggo...aiggo...kau sudah aman sekarang." Bisik Hangeng, sambil mengelus pelan belakang kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hannie apa anak itu terluka?." Cemas Heechul begitu kekasihnya berhasil membawa turun Sungmin dan melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Hangeng terkekeh seraya menggelengkan kepala menanggapinya, meyakinkan namja cantik yang masih mengekor di belakangnya untuk tidak cemas berlebih.

Tawanya makin renyah terdengar, menyadari rangkulan Sungmin di lehernya makin menguat...dan ia sepenuhnya tau anak itu memendam trauma luar biasa. Bergelantungan di ketinggian lebih dari 60 kaki tentu meremukkan nyali siapa saja, termasuk namja mungil yang masih menggelayut di gendongannya itu.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

Sesosok namja di balik tirai itu tampak menikmati hembusan malam yang tak perah berhenti mengibaskan helaian coklat miliknya...mempertegas garis wajah yang kini tampak mengeras karna amarah. Sedari tadi sosok itu berdiri di posisinya...sadar dan memang sengaja mengamati secara detail adegan demi adegan yang berlangsung di bawah sana.

"Kau berani mempermainkan Cho Kyuhyun eum?." Desis namja itu seraya mengendus tangan kanannya mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin yang melekat di jemarinya.

"Hn...sepertinya kau memang ingin selalu bersenang-senang denganku...sayang."

Manik obsidian itu makin berkilat menyertai seringai tajam dari bibir merahnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis sebelum menutup rapat-rapat jendela kamar itu, menyembunyikan rencana manis untuk kelinci mungilnya esok hari.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau teman Kyuhyun ...Chaggi?." tanya Heechul tiba-tiba, berulang kali ia menyibak surai pirang di pipi Sungmin, demi memudahkannya melihat wajah menggemaskan itu.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, meski nyatanya hatinya begitu merutuk pertanyaan tersebut. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan namja tak bermoral seperti Kyuhyun...itu sangat mengerikan. Batinnya.

"Siapa namamu hmm... apa Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan semua ini ?." Kali ini Hangeng yang bertanya. Tentu saja ia menyimpan banyak tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya mengenai bagaimana bisa anak itu bergelantungan di rumahnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepala mendengarnya, seketika itu ia berjengit terkejut. Sungmin baru saja menyadari, dua namja di hadapannya ini berpenampilan aneh, sejak kapan mereka demikian...Sungmin yakin betul dua namja itu hanya berbalutkan selapis kain saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Tubuhnya tersentak sadar begitu Heechul membelai lembut punggungnya. Namun dengan cepat ia beringsut turun dan memeluk erat kaki Heechul. "A—aku ingin pulang...aku tak ingin di sini, ku mohon bawa aku pulang...bawa aku pulaaang!." Racau Sungmin setengah terisak sambil mengguncang kaki Heechul. Sama sekali tak merasa sungkan pada sosok yang belum dikenalnya itu, Sesekali ia melirik ke sekitar ...was-was jika Kyuhyun datang dan kembali menyeretnya.

Heechul mendadak panik melihatnya, cepat-cepat ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan dibawanya untuk berdiri. Meski tak sepenuhnya meyakini...tapi ia tau anak itu tengah memendam ketakutan luar biasa. Terlihat jelas manik rubah itu bergerak nyalang dengan rembasan bening di pelupuknya.

"ssshh...tenanglah, kau aman bersama kami." Tenang Heechul. Namun tetap saja itu sama sekali tak berbuah apapun. Alih-alih mereda...Sungmin malah kembali merosot duduk dan makin hebat merengek di bawah kakinya.

"Aku ingin pulang!" jerit Sungmin lagi, tak menghiraukan bujukkan apapun.

Hangeng mendesah pasrah "Haruskah aku memanggil Kyuhyun saja untuk mengantarmu pulang?." Ucapnya, mencoba peruntungan. Barang kali dengan Kyuhyun anak itu bisa luruh dan berhenti membuat berisik seperti itu.

Sungmin berhenti merengek dan menatap Heechul dengan mata membulat lebar.

"ANDWAEEE!." Teriak Sungmin keras. Itu sama saja mati...jika bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin makin kalut mengacak surai pirangnya, tak tau harus bagaimana menyampaikan pada pria cantik dan kekasihnya itu...dirinya sedang tersudut dan benar-benar di ujung tanduk jika tak segera enyah dari rumah tersebut.

"Aku akan mengantarnya Hannie." Ujar Heechul tiba-tiba, tak ingin membuat anak yang belum diketahui namanya itu makin tertekan.

Sungmin mengerjap penuh harap mendengarnya, bagaimanapun dirinya kini masihlah satu atap dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sebelum itu...siapa namamu eum?."

"S—sungmin...Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Sungmin menarik selimut hingga ujung kepalanya, berkali-kali ia tersenyum lebar begitu menghirup aroma pengharum ruangan milik kamarnya...Ya! hanya miliknya.

Tiba di rumah dalam kondisi utuh dan berbaring senyaman ini di kamarnya, tentu membuat namja mungil itu bernafas lega. Berkat pria cantik itu pula...ia bisa meloloskan diri dari terkaman namja buas itu. Ah ya! Pria cantik itu...

Kim Heechul...nama itu yang sempat ditangkapnya selama perbincangan menuju Rumahnya. Heechul...sosok yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Selama di mobil pula...Sungmin tak sungkan mencurahkan segala beban di hatinya pada Pria Cantik itu. Sungmin memang baru mengenal Heechul...tapi entahlah ia merasa nyaman dan aman bila di dekatnya, Heechul benar-benar seperti Leetteuk...ibunya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya menekuk wajah kusut...bagaimana mungkin Pria itu 'Calon Ibu' Kyuhyun?

Demi apapun itu...Sungmin benar-benar tak rela sesuatu yang dianngapnya baik, menjadi milik Namja Sialan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aissshh jinjjja!." Serunya seraya menendang kaki keatas tinggi-tinnggi, membuat selimutnya kembali tersibak. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya jatuh menimpa perutnya.

Sungmin menahan nafas menatap gadget pink tersebut, sama sekali tak berniat meraih bahkan menyentuhnya.

Jika mengingat aksi nekatnya beberapa jam lalu...bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengirimi pesan atau bahkan menelfon untuk menerornya. Sejak di awal...Sungmin memang tau, melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, Terlalu banyak resiko di belakangnya...tapi Sungminpun tak memiliki pilihan lain lagi jika tak menginginkan namja itu merenggut segalanya.

Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, Sungmin memang tak ingin menyentuh ponselnya...tapi namja mungil itu merasa penasaran dengan semua pemikirannya. Lagipula...Sungmin tak kan tau Kyuhyun menerornya atau tidak jika ia tak memastikannya sendiri.

Dengan takut-takut, Sungmin meraih ponselnya...rasa gugup itu menyergap cepat begitu melihat 1 pesan terpampang di layarnya. Sungguh...Sungmin tak menginginkan pesan itu...berasal dari Kyuhyun.

"Hhhhh" Desahnya lega...begitu membuka pesan tersebut dan bukan nama Kyuhyun yang tertera melainkan Henry. Senyumnya makin trekembang sumringah...sepertinya ia bisa tidur damai malam ini tanpa beban apapun. Yakin...Kyuhyun telah melupakan kejadian di malam ini.

Dan esok...ia bersikeras tak akan masuk sekolah, apapun alasannya ia tetap akan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dan selamanya tak akan bersekolah, jika kedua orang tuanya tetap memaksanya bersekolah di sarang monster itu. Sungmin tentu tak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan kembali diterkamnya hidup-hidup. Tidak! Sudah Cukup...

"Lihat saja...kau tak akan bisa menangkapku lagi!." Gerutunya, sebelum memejamkan mata dan jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

"Minnie...bangun sayang." Leetteuk begitu lembut menepuk pipi putra kecilnya. Namun namja mungil itu hanya menggeliat dan memutar tubuh membelakanginya.

"Minnie...kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah jika seperti ini."

"Ngh~ Aku tak ingin sekolah!." Seru Sungmin seraya menarik Selimut dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Yyaa...Kau tak bisa seperti itu Chaggi...cha, kajja bangun. Sebelum Appamu marah." Bujuk Leeteuk lagi sambil menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Eomma! Aku tak ingin sekolah itu!." Jerit Sungmin gusar.

Leetteuk membelalak lebar mendengarnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin berubah lagi? Bukankah anak itu semalam begitu bersemangat ingin mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya, tapi mengapa mendadak seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu Chaggi?." Ujar Leetteuk pelan seraya mengelus pipi chubby itu. barangkali Sungmin hanya emosi sesaat, karena waktu tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Aissh...Eomma, aku benci sekolah itu! jangan memaksaku bersekolah di sana!."

"M-minnie—

"Ada apa hm?." Kangin tiba-tiba datang menyela, tapi setelahnya ia menatap tajam Putranya yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Hey! Jam berapa sekarang? Anak itu akan terlambat ke sekolah...bahkan mandipun belum.

"Sungmin...cepat bangun! Kau tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah bukan?" Ujar Kangin seraya merangkak naik ke atas ranjang Sungmin, berniat menggendong Sungmin menuju kamar mandi. Ya...seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama ini.

Sungmin menyibak kasar selimutnya. "Aku tak akan ke sekolah itu! dan selamanya aku tak akan bersekolah jika kalian tetap menyekolahkanku di tempat itu!" Ancam Sungmin. Nafasnya begitu memburu...terlalu jengkel menghadapi sikap Ayahnya di pagi ini.

"Mworragoo? Bukankah kemarin kau mengerjakan tugas bersama temanmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan—

"APPPAA!." Jerit Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat pria kekar itu lekas menghentikan kalimatnya karena terkejut.

Sungmin masih menatap Ayahnya kesal...seperti rencana di awal. Apapun yang terjadi...ia tetap akan kekeuh tak ingin menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu.

"Jika aku mengatakan tidak ya tidak!." Seru Sungmin kemudian.

**PIP...PIP**

Namun tiba-tiba saja, bunyi ponsel Sungmin memecah suasa tegang di antara keluarga itu. masih dengan merengut menahan kesal...Sungin meraih ponsel di sisinya. Dan membuka pesan masuk itu tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

'_**Datang ke sekolah hari ini...jika tak menginginkan fotomu tersebar'**_

Jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak begitu membaca isi pesan Kyuhyun, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya memucat pasi, melainkan sebuah foto yang tersemat di dalam pesan tersebut.

Itu benar-benar dirinya... wajah merah dengan kaki mengangkang lebar...dan lagi bagian privatnyapun terekspose dengan gamblang.

Namja gila! Bagaimana mungkin Dia mendapatkan foto itu? Sungmin sama sekali tak menyadari semalam Kyuhyun mencuri kesempatan menjijikkan seperti itu. Ini fatal...dan mengerikan. Tidak! Sungmin tentu tak menginginkan foto itu tersebar di sekolahnya, Semua akan menatapnya seperti peacur...bagaimana dengan harga dirinya? Kedua orang tuanya? Bahkan masa depannya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"APPAA...Aku ingin sekolah...kajja...kajja." Pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba, ia melompat dari ranjang dan melesat cepat menuju kamar mandinya.

Sementara pasangan suami istri yang melihat tingkah putra kecilnya, saling melempar pandang dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan Sungmin memiliki kepribadian ganda Eohh?."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Putra kita... Yeobbo!"

.

.

* * *

**30 menit kemudian**

"Cepat masuk!."

Suara sang Ayah kembali membuatnya menghentak kaki kesal, Sungmin bergeming sama sekali tak berniat mengambil langkah 1 jangkahpun. Tetap berdiri mematung di samping mobil itu dengan tangan terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? jangan membuat Appa terlambat ke kantor hanya untuk memastikanmu masuk ke dalam sekolah."

"Siapa yang menyuruh Appa menungguku!" ketus Sungmin, tanpa menoleh. . ia butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya menghadapi Kyuhyun di dalam sana. Dan dibentak seperti itu tentu saja membuatnya terusik.

"Yya! Yya! Kau mulai merubah kepribadianmu lagi eohh?"

Kangin menghela nafas berat, terlalu jengah menghadapi sikap tak biasa Putra kecilnya. Semenjak pindah ke sekolah barunya, emosi anak itu kerap pasang surut. Sebentar mengamuk sebentar luluh...sungguh, Kangin benar-benar dipusingkan dengan hal itu. Tujuan utamanya menyekolahkan Sungmin di sekolah ini, semata-mata untuk merubah sifat feminim dan manja Sungmin...bukan membangun kepribadian tak jelas seperti itu.

Sungmin sama sekali tak menghiraukan seruan ayahnya, melainkan hanya menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat ingin rasanya berlari mundur dan kembali meringkuk nyaman di dalam mobilnya. Namun ancaman Kyuhyun kembali menggema dalam benaknya, dan itu mendesaknya untuk tetap berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Yya! Anak Appa tak pernah lesu seperti itu...bersemangatlah!." Seru Kangin dari dalam mobilnya.

Sungmin masih tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap menunduk dalam sembari menyeret langkahnya memasuki gerbang tersebut. Besar harapannya Kyuhyun tak melakukan ulah apapun dan berbaik hati membiarkannya melalui hari ini dengan tenang.

"Kau tak mencium Appa?."

"Aisshh! Shikkeuro!."

.

.

.

* * *

"E-eottohkkae." Cicit Sungmin begitu tiba di pintu masuk kelasnya, ia benar-benar merutuk diri. Seharusnya tak perlu berdebat bersama Ayahnya hingga mengulur waktu seperti ini...dan lihat! ia terlambat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat pandangannya mengabur kelam, melainkan namja yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menerkamnya setelah ini.

"Sungminnie...mengapa berdiam diri saja, kajja masuk."

"Aku terlambat sangat lama Seonssaengnim...hukum aku di luar saja neee?"Pinta Sungmin, berharap Yeojja itu bersedia mengabulkannya. Apapun yang tejadi ia harus menajuhkan diri dari Kyuhyun jika ingin aman. Bahkan Sungmin rela menerima hukuman berlari mengelilingi sekolah ini sebanyak beratus-ratus kali hingga pingsan. Asal itu tidak membuatnya menghadapi Kyuhyun. Lagi pula...bukankah Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya datang ke sekolah, seharusnya tak ada alasan lain untuk mengancamnya lagi.

"Hanya 15 menit, kau masih boleh mengikuti pelajaran di pagi ini."

"T—tapi aku lebih suka di hukum Seonsaeng—

"Dusuk di kursimu...Kau harus mengikuti pelajaran hari ini Sungminnie." Tegas Sunny seraya menarik lengan namja mungil itu. Namun Sungmin tetap menggeleng kasar dan berontak ingin melarikan diri. Menampakkan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun itu sudah cukup...tak perlu duduk di samping namja mengerikan itu.

"T—tidak! Tidak Seonsaengnim aku lebih baik—

"Duduk atau menyesal."

Sungmin membisu begitu suara bass Kyuhyun menyela rontaannya, ia tau apa maksud kata 'menyesal' itu...tentu saja berkaitan dengan foto dirinya.

Tak ada celah lagi...Sungmin pasrah melangkahkan kakinya meski terkadang ia harus menegak ludah payah begitu bertemu pandang dengan sosok namja di sebelah kursinya.

Jantungnya makin berdetak tak karuan saat berdiri tepat di sisi mejanya, manik obsidian itu tak pernah berhenti menghunus padanya, seakan-akan tatapan mengerikan itu ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Masih dengan kepala menunduk dalam...Sungmin menarik kursi bersiap mendudukinya...

**SRET**

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun memutar kursi tersebut menjadi menghadapnya.

Sontak saja Sungmin sedikit melangkah mundur sembari menggigiti kukunya, begitu merasakan pertanda buruk dari gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. tak jarang ia mengedarkan mata ke sekitar berharap mendapatkan bantuan. Namun nyatanya hampir seluruh anak yang bertemu pandang dengannya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Mereka memang iba melihat Sungmin saat ini, tapi sadar...mustahil menolong namja mungil itu dari cengkeraman Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin...apa kau hanya akan berdiri saja hingga pelajaran hari ini berakhir?" Tegur Sunny.

Namja mungil itu menggeleng pelan dan menatap Sunny begitu pias.

"Seonsaengnim...Kyuhyun mengambil kursiku." Adu Sungmin setelahnya, barangkali jika seperti ini...Sunny bisa menjadi dewi pelindungnya di dalam kelas.

"Kyuhyun...berhenti bermain-main! Biarkan Sungmin duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran hari ini."

Sungmin manggut-manggut seraya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, benar... sepertinya hanya Sunny Seonsaeng yang bisa membantunya menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang mengambil kursinya, silahkan saja jika kau ingin duduk Sungmin~shi." Tukas Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun menatap gurunya...melainkan hanya memandang Sungmin dengan menyeringai tajam.

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, bagaimana bisa ia duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sunny Seonsaengnim dengan benar, jika kursinya saja menghadap Kyuhyun, Oh sungguh apa namja itu tak waras?

"Kambalikan letak kursi itu seperti semula!." Titah Sunny mutlak

Sungmin bersorai girang dalam hati, Sunny benar-benar guru paling pengertian...itu pikirnya. Setidaknya melihat Sunny berpihak padanya bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa cekamnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hn...bagaimana jika aku tak bersedia melakukannya Sunny Seonsaengnim?."

Sunny terdiam...dan menghela nafas berat. Tak hanya sekali ini anak didiknya yang satu itu membuatnya mengeras bahkan mendidih menahan geram. Tapi jika Kyuhyun sudah berkata demikian...tentu ia lebih memilih bungkam, Sunny sudah pasti masih menyayangi pekerjaannya. Oh...ayolah siapa yang tak mengenal Kyuhyun? Putra tunggal dari Pemilik tempatnya bekerja saat ini. anak itu lebih berbisa dari apapun...jika kau salah mengambil langkah menghadapinya.

Sungmin mendadak lemas, menyadari Sunny kini kembali melanjutkan pelajaran dan tak lagi menghiraukannya. Apa yang terjadi? Bagai mana mungkin Sunny berubah haluan seperti itu. Ini lebih terasa bagai hidup sebatang kara di dalam kelas tersebut...tak ada satupun yang membela ataupun melindunginya lagi.

Dengan berat hati ia mengalihkan pandangan pada namja yang masih menatapnya dengan seringaian menakutkan itu. Berulang kali Sungmin meremas-remas jemari mungilnya, mencoba sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"K—kembalikan kursiku." Cicitnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun tak sekalipun menyahutnya, tetap memandangnya tajam dengan smirk yang sulit diartikan itu.

Semua tak pelak membuat Sungmin menunduk dalam dengan tangan terkepal kuat, rasnya debaran dalam dadanya makin kacau tak sanggup menerima intimidasi seperti ini.

"K—kyu...ku mohon kembalikan kursi itu seperti semula." Pinta Sungmin lagi.

"Duduk saja..." Alih-alih memenuhinya, Kyuhyun malah menarik kursi itu semakin rapat dengannya...tentu saja Sungmin menggeleng kasar menentangnya.

Merasa percuma dan tak tahan lagi, Sungmin memutuskan memutar tubuh...berniat berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas terkutuk itu. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan Sungmin di hari ini...belum memulai mata pelajarannya saja sudah mendapat tekanan seperti ini.

Langkahnya tertahan begitu Kyuhyun mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya. "Kau akan mendapat kejutan lebih dari kemarin...jika meninggalkan ruangan ini." Desis Kyuhyun masih dengan smirk tajamnya.

Sungmin menciut, nyalinya terlalu lebur melihat Kyuhyun mengancamnya demikian. ia tak kuasa membayangkan vibrator itu kembali bersarang dalam tubuhnya, itu benar-benar membuatnya kebas menahan takut.

Namja cantik itu begitu terpaksa membawa langkah kakinya mendekat dan duduk menghadap Kyuhyun. Demi apapun itu...Sungmin benar-benar kesal setengah mati, Tidakkah posisinya saat ini terlihat konyol dan memalukan. Lihat...tak sedikit siswa lain yang melihatnya terkikik geli. Tentu saja minus Henry dan Wookie. Dua sahabatnya itu tampak menunduk...seolah memang mengerti perasaan Sungmin.

Sesaat Kyuhyun tampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya, lalu setelahnya namja itu kembali memandangnya lebih lekat, bahkan sarat akan perhitungan. "Menakjubkan." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan potret dirinya dari layar gadget hitam itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu...jika kau tak menghapusnya." Desis Sungmin, berulang kali ia berusaha merampas ponsel Kyuhyun, namun gagal...Sungguh Sungmn benar-benar ingin menghantam wajah itu, bahkan jika bisa ia ingin menjejak kursi Kyuhyun hingga namja licik itu terjungkal dan berguling-guling di bawahnya.

"Lakukan saja jika bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun santai seraya memainkan pena di tangannya.

Sungmin mengatupkan gigi kuat-kuat, terlalu muak menatap wajah namja itu dari samping. Semakin Sungmin memandang sinis, semakin jelas Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya. Itu sangat menjengkelkan...

"Enghhh~ ." Sungmin membekap cepat bibirnya, begitu desahannya tiba-tiba saja lolos. Kedua manik foxynya makin membulat lebar begitu menatap kebawah.

Ya Tuhan! Tangan Kyuhyun!...Bagaimana mungkin tangan itu merayap dan meremas-remas miliknya tanpa dosa seperti itu. ini masih di dalam kelas bagaimana jika siswa lain dan Sunny Seonsae mengetahuinya?. Ia tak kan memiliki muka lagi...jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"I—idiot! Ahn~ lephaskan...tangan..uhhn~."

"Pelankan suaramu jika tak menginginkan sesisi kelas ini mendengar kau mendesah Lee Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun masih terus meremas sesuatu yang setengah menegang akibat perbuatannya.

"Ahn~." Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, berulang kali ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari selangkangannya...namun Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari apa yang ia kira. Pandangannya makin mengabur...ingin rasanya menyandarkan tubuh di meja, namun mustahil ia lakukan mengingat posisi kursinya saat ini menghadap Kyuhyun. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi, selain menyandarkan kepalannya di lengan Kyuhyun, menyembunikan wajah merah dan desahannya di balik lengan pemuda licik itu. Persetan dengan tatapan teman sekelas atau bahkan gurunya jika menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kini. Sungmin tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan semua hal itu.

"Henti—khan!." Lirih Sungmin nyaris berbisik, keringat dingin makin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya... ia tak kuat menahan semua denyut nyeri berbaur nikmat itu. sungguh Kyuhyun benar-benar merendahkannya dengan kontak fisik ini. Berulang kali Sungmin menjerit jengkel dalam batinnya...jika bukan karena ancaman Kyuhyun, tentu ia tetap bisa mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Pergi sekolahpun percuma saja...lihat...bukannya mendapat ilmu, ia malah dilecehkan seperti ini.

"K—kyuhyu—unghh."

"Jangan kau pikir aku melupakan yang semalam Lee Sungmin."

Habis sudah riwayatnya kali ini...bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tak mengungkit hal yang menyulut emosinya. Namja itu sudah pasti akan membalasnya dua kali lipat lebih kejam dibandingkan dengan perlakuan yang disebutnya sebagai 'Kejutan' itu. Di tambah, Kyuhyunpun turut mengancamnya dengan foto erotis dirinya yang kini berada di tangan namja itu.

Kyuhyun makin menyeringai puas melihat namja mungil itu makin tak berdaya di hadapannya, sedikit memberi iba sepertinya tak merugikannya...ia beralih memutar kursi Sungmin, menjadi menghadap kedepan tentunya tanpa sedikitpun melepas remasan tangan nakalnya.

"Dengarkan penjelasan Sunny Seonsaengnim baik-baik, arrasseo." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengerlingkan mata. Sudut bibirnya menarik simpul seringai begitu melihat tatapan berang sekaligus pasrah dari namja mungil di sisinya. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis, memasang wajah tenang...seakan-akan memang tak terjadi apapun.

Sungmin mencakar kuat meja...terlalu bergemuruh menahan kesal yang mengendap dalam dadanya. Ia tau...Kyuhyun ingin menggodanya, Ah! lebih tepatnya merendahkannya di ruang kelas ini. Siapapun tak akan bisa memusatkan konsentrasi jika bagian vital dari tubuhnya tengah dikerjai seperti itu. Terlebih mejanya seakan mendukung penuh aksi Kyuhyun melecehkannya, terlalu pas...menutupi gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah berhenti meremas miliknya.

"Sungmin...apa kau sakit?." Tanya Sunny begitu melihat Sungmin tampak menyandarkan tubuh di meja dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Sungmin mendadak menegakkan tubuh sebelum Yeojja itu melangkah mendekatinya, meski berat...tapi ia tetap memaksa mengulas senyum...seolah-olah dirinya memang baik-baik saja. Sungmin memang ingin mengadu...tapi ia cukup jeli memikirkan resiko dari semua itu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan semakin habis-habisan melecehkannya jika tetap bersikeras mengadukannya.

"A—anniyah...Seonsaeng—nim." Jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak sebaiknya ke ruang medis saja?" Ucap Sunny menganjurkan, tentu ia makin khawatir melihat wajah Sungmin kian memerah seperti itu.

"Uhnn~." Sungmin nyaris terlonjak dari duduknya, begitu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram kuat juniornya. Dadanya kembang kempis, meraba-raba meja dengan panik...berusaha mencari pegangan.

"Sungminnie? Gwaenchana?."

"NE!." Seru Sungmin keras, tak ingin Yeojja itu benar-benar melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya Sungmin memang sakit Seonsaengnim, biar aku yang membawanya ke ruang medis." Kali ini Ryeowook yang membuka suara. Oh! Sungmin akui...namja manis itu memang baik...sangat baik malah. Tapi sayang...Sungmin terpaksa menepis niatan mulia itu. Kondisinya sudah pasti tak memungkinkan dirinya menerima segala pertolongan apapun.

"N—NO!." Jerit Sungmin begitu melihat Ryeowook telah berdiri dari duduknya. Sungmin menciut takut...sial! remasan Kyuhyun tak juga mereda bahkan semakin intens dan menyakitkan. Sampai kapan ia akan terjebak dalam kondisi memalukan seperti ini, namja itu benar-benar tak memiliki moral sedikitpun.

Seisi kelas tampak mengernyit heran melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menjadi histeris. Tak terkecuali Sunny...Yeojja itu memutuskan untuk melengkah mendekat demi memastikan kondisi anak didiknya tersebut.

"A—ADWAEHH! Akhu...baik—baik saja Seon—saengnim!."

Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin berteriak keras, Yeojja itu pun tampak menghentikan setengah langkah begitu mendengarnya. Dari rautnya...Sunny tau, Sungmin tengah mengisyaratkan ia tak ingin di sentuh siapapun. Termasuk gurunya sendiri.

Tapi tentu saja Sunny tak bisa tinggal diam melihat hal itu. Sungmin anak didiknya sudah pasti...ia bertanggung jawab penuh dengan kondisi anak itu. Dengan pasti ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat...mengabaikan gelengan serta jeritan payah Sungmin karenanya.

"Akhu akan pingsan...ngh...Jika Ibu mendekhat!."

"Mwooo?." Sunny menatapnya aneh...bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Oh sungguh...ia tak memilki ilmu hitam apapun yang bisa membuat seseorang pingsan jika didekati olehnya, tapi bagaimana mungkin Sungmin berkata demikian?

"Pabbo." Kekeh Kyuhyun sembari menghentikan remasannya...namun tangannya masih tetap menangkup milik Sungmin di bawah sana.

Sesaat Sungmin bisa bernafas lega, meskipun tak sepenuhnya terlepas dari jeratan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum riang...melanjutkan sandiwara yang baru saja dibangunnya.

"Itu biasa terjadi saat anemiaku kambuh Seonsaengnim...jjeosseonghamnida." jelasnya lancar tanpa hambatan.

Yeojja itu makin tak mengerti dibuatnya, berulang kali ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk...terlalu aneh melihat perubahan Sungmin yang begitu drastis. Walau wajahnya masih memerah, tapi Anak itu tak lagi menggeliat resah dengan keringat dingin yang merembas seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Sunny lagi, memastikan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Baiklah...Ibu harap kau tak memaksakan dirimu Sungminnie."

"N—ne."

.

.

.

"Bagus." ujar Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin, membuat namja mungil itu makin menatapnya sengit. Tak puaskah Kyuhyun mempermainkan tubuhnya seperti ini...sungguh umpatan-umpatan itu terlalu banyak menumpuk dalam dadanya.

"Hapus foto itu!."

"Kau tak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan itu padaku Lee Sungmin."

"Ngh~ ." Sungmin kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai meremas pelan miliknya lagi...apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan namja itu, Kyuhyun terlalu kejam jika terus menerus memainkan tubuhnya seperti ini. Sungmin berusaha sekuat mungkin mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun, namun semakin ia melawan semakin kuat remasan itu melumpuhkannya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau diam."

"Kau licik Cho...nnh~." Desis Sungmin masih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Samar-samar terlihat rembasan bening tampak menggenang di pelupuknya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Apa kau baru mengetahuinya?...tsk! bodoh sekali."

.

.

.

* * *

Riuh tawa berbaur cepat memenuhi ruang kelas itu, sebagian siswa tampak berlarian keluar dan tak sedikit pula siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di ruang kelas, sekedar bercanda atau bahkan mengerjakan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

Sungmin tampak menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dengan kaki menjejak kesal.

"Yya! ada apa eohh?" Pekik Henry terkejut begitu meja yang di dudukinya turut terguncang akibat tendangan Sungmin.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya menopang dagu demi mengamati Sungmin yang kini tampak resah karena sesuatu. "Minnie..." Panggilnya kemudian.

"Hmm." Sahut Sungmin tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya.

"Mengapa kau menolak saat ingin ku bawa ke ruang medis? Aku yakin...kau tak baik-baik saja waktu itu."

Mendengar itu...lekas membuat Sungmin membuka matanya. "Tentang itu—

Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat Henry pun tampak menyamankan posisi menghadapnya . Ah! dua namja yang sedari tadi menemaninya itu benar-benar antusias mendengar penjelasannya. Alasan apa yang akan Sungmin berikan? Tentu mustahil mengatakan yang sebenarnya...itu sama saja menyebar aib namanya.

"Tentang itu apa?." Sambung Henry tak sabaran. Ia pun sepaham dengan Ryeowook. Namja cantik di hadapannya memang tida k dalam kondisi baik-baik saja saat kelas Sunny seonsaengim berlangsung.

"Aissh kalian tak akan mengerti apapun." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Untuk itu berceritalah agar kami mengerti." Bujuk Ryeowook sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Sungmin agar berhenti metusak tatanan rambutnya sendiri.

"Tetap saja...kalian tak akan mengerti." Kekeuh Sungmin lagi.

Dua namja manis itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihatnya, tentu ia tak bisa memaksa Sungmin untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya meski nyatanya, keduanya sempat menduga Kyuhyun lah di balik sikap aneh Sungmin. Karna siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seseorang depresi berat..selain sang penguasa sekolah itu.

"Arra...Arra, mungkin lebih baik kita pergi keluar saja. Kau belum mengenal sekolah ini bukan?." Ujar Henry menawarkan, namja berpipi Chubby itu menarik paksa lengan Sungmin untuk segera bangkit. Namun Sungmin enggan memenuhinya...dan itu membuat Ryeowook turun tangan, turut menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

"M-mwo...ekstrakulikuler?." Sungmin menghentikan langkah dan menatap lekat dua namja yang berjalan beriringan di sisinya.

"Uhm...tentunya kau tau Kegiatan ekstrakurikuler akan mengembangkan kepribadian, bakat, dan kemampuanmu di luar bidang akademik...banyak pilihan di Sekolah ini jika kau ingin mengikutinya." Jelas Ryeowook seraya menyesap strawberry milk kesukaannya.

"Aku rasa itu juga akan memudahkanmu berbaur dengan semua namja di sini. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan Ayahmu? Apa kau tertarik?." Timpal Henry, sesekali ia mengerjapkan mata berusaha membuat Sungmin yakin akan statementnya.

Sungmin hanya diam merenung, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya Sungmin tengah memikirkan peruntungan. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah pasti melonjak girang jika mengetahui dirinya mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah itu, tapi tetap saja tak kan mengubah apapun...ekstrakulikuler tak akan membuatnya terlepas dari cengkeraman namja pervert itu. Kyuhyun selalu memiliki banyak peluang untuk merendahkan dan menindasnya

"Aku sama sekali tak berminat!." Pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Aisshh...kau ini, ekstrakuler baik untukmu...pilihlah salah satu, atau ikut bersama kami saja. Bergabunglah ke dalam club seni musik." Ryeowook kembali membujuknya, bagaimanapun semua demi kebaikan Sungmin, Dan ia cukup menaruh perhatian untuk teman barunya itu.

Namun Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya, dirinya bukanlah sosok yang sabar untuk menghasilkan lantunan indah dari partitur-partitur musik. Mungkin jika memang di haruskan memilih...Sungmin akan lebih memilih martial art tercintanya.

"Aku ingin mengikuti bela diri saja."

"Jangan!." Seru Wookie dan Henry bersamaan.

"W—waee?."

"Apa kau ingin cari mati? Zhoumi ketua dari Club itu. Apa kau tak melihat semua pengikut di belakangnya saat kau menghadapi manusia tiang itu?." Henry berucap menggebu-gebu seraya mengguncang kedua lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, Tentu saja Sungmin melihat...semua anak buah yang mengikuti namja Zhoumi kemanapun seperti anak ayam itu.

"Dan lagi...jangan lupakan...kau telah menendang sesuatu milik ketuanya. Tak menutup kemungkinan kau akan dicincang habis jika bergabung dengan Club itu Minnie." Timpal Wookie setengah mengancam. Dan benar saja Sungmin terlihat menunduk lesu, Dari sorot gelisahnya... ia tau namja mungil itu tengah menciut takut.

"Kau tak akan menyesal jika memilih club seni musik karena di sana—

Ucapan Ryeowook terhenti begitu melihat siluet seseorang tengah melangkah jauh di ujung koridornya. Kedua manik caramelnya menatap penuh binar...seakan-akan hati dan perhatiannya telah tertawan oleh sosok itu.

Henry tersenyum penuh arti begitu mengikuti arah namja bermata caramel itu. "Karena di sana kau akan melihat Pangeran idaman Wookie...Yesung Sunbaenim" Sambung Henry seraya menatap Ryeowook dengan alis bergerak naik turun, berniat menggodanya.

"Yya! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!." Wookie mendorong bahu Henry, dan menuduk dalam berusaha menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya. Tapi tetap saja...masih dapat terbaca dengan mudah oleh Henry.

"Yesung? Kim Yesung? Kim Jong Woon?." Racau Sungmin tiba-tiba, dari perbincangan dua sahabat barunya itu, ia menyimpulkan Wookie memang tengah menaruh hati pada namja itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi...ya, walaupun Sungmin akui Yesung memang berbeda...namja itu lebih lembut dan yang paling normal dari yang lain. Tapi tetap saja Dia bagian dari namja berandalan itu. bahkan sekarang saja...Yesung tengah berjalan beriringan bersama manusia tiang berambut merah dan juga Kyuhyun. Ya...Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun?

Tunggu...sosok yang berjalan bersama Yesung itu Kyuhyun?

Ah! habis sudah riwayatnya...Sial! untuk apa namja brandal itu berada di tempat ini. Cepat-cepat Sungmin memutar tubuh seraya mengapit lengan Henry dan Wookie untuk menyeretnya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Y—ya...apa yang terjadi eooh?" pekik Henry terkejut.

"Ada Kyuhyun! jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya?."

"Aisshh...Waeyoo? bukankah nanti di kelas kau juga akan duduk bersebelahan dengannya." Kali ini Wookie yang menuntut jawab.

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, meski penuturan Ryeowook benar, tapi persetan dengan itu. Sungmin hanya ingin berlari sejauh mungkin menghindari Kyuhyun. Semacam memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya saat ini.

Namun naas...di depan mereka kini. puluhan anak tengah berhamburan keluar...menuju lapangan basket, berlari brutal bahkan tak segan-segan merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya.

Ketiganya menjerit histeris, menyadari tubuhnya akan tergilas habis jika tidak segera menyingkir dari tempat tersebut. Beruntung...Henry mengambil langkah cepat menarik kedua temannya ke tepi dinding koridor dan meringkuk bulat di sana.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka gila?!." Gerutu Sungmin kesal, begitu kawanan siswa brutal itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Henry hanya terkekeh mendengarnya."Siswa-siswa Club basket memang seperti itu, kau harus terbiasa dengannya." Ungkapnya kemudian.

Sungmin berdengus kesal...tapi setelahnya tatapannya berubah sendu begitu melihat Ryeowook. Namja manis itu begitu kepayahan menstabilkan nafasnya, Sungmin tau tubuh Ryeowook sangatlah ringkih. "Gwaenchana?." Bisiknya seraya membantu Ryeowook bediri dengan benar.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ketika Ryeowook merespon dengan anggukkan kepalanya. Namun senyumnya tak berlangsung lama...begitu menyadari Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya. Tak ada sekat untuk berlari lagi...dengan panik Sungmin beringsut ke belakang,... bersembunyi di balik punggung Ryeowook dan Henry.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyimpul senyum dingin begitu melihat kelinci manisnya tampak meringkuk di belakang dua namja tepat di depannya.

Masih dengan seringai terpatri, Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya dan berjalan angkuh mendekati sosok mungil yang berjongkok memeluk kaki kedua temannya itu.

"Berdiri Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya kemudian.

Namun namja mungil itu hanya menggeleng dan begitu gemetar...tak ingin sedikitpun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Waktunya kembali ke dalam kelas...kau sudah bermain-main dengan temanmu bukan." Kyuhyun beralih turut berjongkok, dan mengelus pelan pipi Chubby Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng kasar, begitu muak disentuh seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun...ia meraba-raba dinding di belakangnya, berniat mencari pegangan untuk melesat lari. Tapi sayang...Kyuhyun lebih cepat mencengkeram bagian belakang kerah seragamnya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho!" pekik Sungmin masih terus meronta...berusaha keras melepas cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, dan makin memaksanya bangkit. Setengah menyeret Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kyu lepaskan tanganmu...bukankah Sungmin tak memiliki salah apapun terhadapmu."

Ryeowook menguatkan nyalinya untuk memegang sekuat mungkin pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Agar tak terseret begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dan...apakah aku memiliki urusan denganmu Kim Ryeowook?." Desis Kyuhyun seraya menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya pada namja manis itu. sontak saja Ryeowook melepas cepat pegangan tangannya, membuat Sungmin menggeleng tak rela.

"Ikut aku."

"Andwae!...W—wookie! Henry!." Ronta Sungmin seraya menggapai-gapai dua temannya, tapi percuma saja...tubuhnya tetap terseret kebelakang. Oh sungguh Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mencekik lehernya jika menarik kerahnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tak harus melakukan semua ini padanya Kyu." Yesung menghadang cepat langkah Kyuhyun, sebelum hoobae sekaligus sahabatnya itu berlaku semakin tega pada anak manis yang terbatuk-batuk di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menentangku seperti ini?."

"Aku tak menentangmu...kau akan meyakiti—

"Ooh! Kau menyukai anak ini?." Sergah Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat namja mungil itu terhuyung-huyung ke depan.

"A-apa? Bukan itu maksudku Kyu—

"Tapi sayang...aku tak semudah itu menyerahkannya padamu Hyung dan jangan sekalipun kau mencoba menghalangiku." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Yesung,...Kyuhyun mengulas seringai tajam sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi bersama namja mungil yang diseretnya.

.

.

"Anggap Kyuhyun tak sadar dengan ucapannya, kau tentu memahami anak itu." Ujar Zhoumi sembari menepuk pelan bahu Yesung, mencoba membujuk Yesung memaklumi sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya kekanakan, karena memang...Kyuhyun yang paling muda dari keduanya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, namun tanpa di sadari Zhoumi...kedua mata itu tampak menatap sendu pada sosok yang masih meronta di belakang Kyuhyun. samar-samar...Yesung merasa ada desiran yang berbeda untuk namja mungil bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Yya! Kau tak mendengarku." Sentak Zhoumi sembari mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan di depan wajah penuh kharisma itu.

Yesung terkekeh dibuatnya, dan menggeleng pelan...berusaha menepis pemikiran tersebut. Barangkali itu hanyalah perasaannya saja. Ia baru bertemu Sungmin kemarin dan hari ini. Terlalu singkat jika dirinya jatuh hati. Ya...itu sangat mustahil bukan.

.

.

.

* * *

**BRAKK**

"Akh!."

Sungmin memekik sakit, begitu tubuhnya terbanting ke dinding...matanya makin membelalak nanar, menyadari dirinya kini terjebak di dalam ruangan asing. Sungmin benar-benar tak mengetahui tempatnya berpijak saat ini...yang jelas beberapa saat lalu Kyuhyun menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan pengap dan gelap ini.

"Pelajaran sudah dimulai...untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?!." Seru Sungmin kesal. Tatapannya kian menajam terlalu berang memandang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya.

"Menyempatkan waktu bermain bersamaku...bukankah kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di bibir Sungmin, tangan tangannya tampak terulur membelai wajah manis itu dengan seduktif.

Sungmin mengatupkan bibir kuat-kuat, ia berontak ingin medorong tubuh tinggi itu menjauhinya...akan tetapi berbuah percuma. Kyuhyun begitu gesit menangkap kedua tangannya dan mencengkeramnya di atas kepala namja cantik itu.

"Lee Sungmin...aku tak pernah menduga, nyalimu cukup besar untuk mempermainkanku...Ah! tapi aku menyukai caramu melarikan diri semalam."

Tubuh mungil itu seketika membeku mendengarnya. Tidak! Jangan katakan Kyuhyun ingin menuntut balas atas apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam. Berulang kali Sungmin menggeleng kasar...menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Berharap namja tinggi di depannya bersedia menaruh iba terhadapnya.

"Wae? Mengapa kau mendadak ingin menangis seperti ini? bukankah aku tak menyakitimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengulas seringai liciknya, menyenangkan sekali membuat namja mungil itu makin lemas di hadapannya.

"J—jangan memperkosaku...ku mohon, maafkan aku Kyu." Mohon Sungmin. Air mata yang sempat di tahannya lolos begitu saja. Tak ada siapapun di tempat ini...dan sungguh Sungmin benar-benar takut Kyuhyun kembali menyerangnya seperti kemarin malam.

"Memperkosa? Tch! Apa kau sangat mengharapkanku melakukan itu pada tubuhmu?."

"Tidak! Hiks Tidak Kyuu." Sungmin makin panik, berulang kali namja cantik itu membentur-bentur kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya. Pikirannya benar-benar terjebak buntu...Sungmin tak tau harus dengan cara apa untuk melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mempertemukan dahi keduanya...dan menghimpitnya kuat di dinding. Demi mencegah Sungmin kembali membenturkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tak waras?" Desis Kyuhyun setengah membentak.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat...terlalu takut melihat kedua obsidian yang menatapnya setajam itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin namja itu bisa terlihat tampan sekaligus mengerikan jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku! Lepaskan aku! Jangan menggangguku lagi!." Jerit Sungmin keras, terlalu kebas menahan panik jika Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti menindasnya seperti ini.

"Sayangnya aku tak bersedia memenuhinya...kau sebaiknya tunduk padaku. Itu akan lebih menguntungkanmu...bahkan kau akan menikmatinya Lee Sungmin."

'Chup'

Sungmin membelalakkan mata lebar begitu Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibirnya, dan tersenyum tanpa beban. Tangisannya makin pecah diperlakukan demikian...itu benar-benar merendahkannya. Ia muak sampai-sampai Sungmin ingin menghantam bertubi-tubi wajah yang masih memasang tampang 'sok' polos itu. Namun mustahil Sungmin lakukan, jika kedua tangannya saja masih dicengkeram kuat di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tak kan tunduk padamu! Sama sekali tak akan pernah!." Tantang Sungmin, berulang kali ia mengepalkan tangan yang masih dicengkeram itu. berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menghempas jauh-jauh perasaan takut itu.

"Hn...benarkah? bagaimana jika seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menuyusupkan lututnya di belahan kaki Sungmin. sedikit mengangkatnya dan menekan sesuatu di tengah selangkangan Sungmin.

"Nghh~." Sungmin menggeleng cepat, tak menginginkan kaki itu bergerak dan menggesek miliknya.

"J—jangan ahnn~." Namun terlambat, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan segala pekikkannya...tetap menggerakkan lututnyaa intens...menggesek genital yang masih terbungkus celana seragam itu dengan seduktif.

"Akh~...henti—khan uhnn...BRENGSEK! Henti—Mmpfthh...mmmh!"

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, Sungmin tak sanggup mehanan amarah karena semua perlakuan ini. Berulang kali ia mengerang muak...begitu lidah Kyuhyun menyeruak dan memainkan isi dalam mulutnya, membuat sebagian saliva yang telah bercampur itu memleleh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menang dalam pagutannya, kedua matanya turut terpejam mencoba menikmati rasa manis yang tercecap dari bibir namja mungil itu. kendati demikian...kakinya tetap bergerak aktif merangsang genital Sungmin. menekan dan menggesekknya tanpa jeda...tak ayal Sungmin makin menggelinjang dan mengerang tertahan dalam posisi berdiri.

"Mhmp~ Ahh...hhah..hhah." Sengal Sungmin begitu pagutan penuh paksaan itu terlepas, ia memalingkan wajah kekanan...menghidari mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat. Itu benar-benar menjijikkan!

"Aku tau kau menikmatinya Lee Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pelan garis wajah Sungmin. Namun namja mungl itu tetap memaling ke kanan dengan mata terpejam erat, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"Jangan sekalipun melawanku...karena, kau tentu tak berharap aku melakukan sesuatu pada foto ini bukan." Kyuhyun kembali menujukkan potret Sungmin lalu membelai pipi namja cantik itu dengan gadget hitamnya.

"Dan pikirkan... apa reaksi kedua orang tuamu, jika mengetahui Lee Sungmin rupanya bukan anak yang manis, hmm." Tukasnya lagi seraya melepas cengkeramannya di tangan Sungmin.

Tubuh mungil itu pun merosot dan jatuh terduduk...Sungmin tak memiliiki daya untuk sekedar membalas semua ancaman tetap menunduk menahan isakkannya.

Sungmin menekuk lutut dan membenamkan wajah dalam dekapan lengannya begitu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi. Tangisannya kian mengeras...entahlah Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tak hanya meremukkan harga dirinya melainkan juga hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa tersakiti dengan semua keadaan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin begitu lesu melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Tak jarang ia menatap keatas dan tersenyum getir menyadari langit semakin petang mempertegas suasana sepi di sekelilingnya. Sesekali Sungmin meghentikan langkahnya begitu meraskan kepalanya berdenyut pening...sepertinya anemianya akan kambuh, ah...mengapa harus datang di saat yang tak tepat.

"Minnie gwaenchana?." Pekik Wookie cemas, ia dan Henry berlari cepat mendekati Sungmin begitu melihat namja mungil itu di ujung koridor. Ada yang aneh...di jam seperti ini seharusnya Ayah Sungmin sudah datang untuk menjemput tapi bagaimana mungkin namja mungil itu masih di sekolah dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung seorang diri.

"O...ada kotoran di rambut kalian." Gumam Sungmin seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya berniat menyentuh rambut dua namja itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan...kami tau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan...tak ada kotoran apapun di kepalaku."

Sungmin meringis. "Kalian berlebihan." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Appamu tak datang menjemputmu hari ini?." Tanya Wookie, masih terus mengapit tangan Sungmin. Tentu ia tak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja...melihat Sungmin begitu keras kepala memaksa melangkah.

"Uhm...Appa pulang larut hari ini. Aisshh jinjja...jangan menempel padaku seperti ini Wookie." Seru Sungmin pura-pura menahan kesal.

Wookie pun tampak mempoutkan bibir dan berat hati melepas tangan Sungmin. bagaimanapun ia masih mencemaskan wajah Sungmin yang makin memucat

Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya, namun lagi-lagi ia menghentikan langkah sambil memegang pelipisnya.

"Geez... kau memang sakit Sungmin...pulanglah bersamaku...biar supirku nanti yang mengantarmu." Henry beralih cepat merengkuh bahu Sungmin, tapi namja mungil itu menggeliat dan tetap memaksa berjalan seorang diri bahkan berlari menghindar.

"Anniya...aku akan memanggil taxi, kalian sebaiknya lekas—Nghh~

"SUNGMIN!" Teriak Henry dan Wookie bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin limbung kala denyutan kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi,kepalanya benar-benar akan menghantam aspal setelah ini.

Tanpa terduga,seorang pemuda begitu sigap menangkap tubuhnya dan mendekapnya dengan perlindungan penuh.

"Gwaenchana?" Bisik namja itu.

"Uhng~." Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sontak dua anak manis yang melihatnya membulatkan mata lebar...terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran namja itu. Terlebih untuk Ryeowook.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Namja itu mulai membuka suara.

"Ne...Yesung sunbaenim." Henry tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat menyetujinya. Tapi Ryeowook hanya menunduk dalam seraya meremas ujung seragamnya. Samar-samar terlihat percikkan cemburu dari manik caramel itu.

"A—ani..aku masih bisa pulang sendiri—

"Tidak untuk hari ini..Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menelan telak ucapannya begitu Yesung mengangkat cepat tubuhnya untuk menaiki motor sport milik namja penuh kharisma itu.

"Berpeganglah yang erat." Lanjut Yesung lagi seraya menarik tangan Sungmin agar memeluk perutnya. Sungmin terdiam mematuhinya...ingin menolakpun rasanya percuma. Denyutan di kepalanya kian menjadi-jadi...tentu ia tak lagi berdaya untuk menolak niatan baik itu, dan pasrah memeluk erat-erat perut Yesung begitu motor besar itu melesat meninggalkan Sekolah beserta kedua sahabatnya.

"Hhh...beruntung sekali, Yesung sunbaenim datang tepat waktu, ini benar-benar melegakan. Bukankah begitu Wookie~ah?"

"..."

Ryeowook tak sekalipun menyahutnya, entahlah hatinya benar-benar berdenyut nyeri atas apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Hatinya begitu tersakiti menyadari Yesung hanya melihat Sungmin dan begitu memperhatikannya. Namja itu tak sedikitpun memandang perasaan Ryeowook, yang begitu mengharapkannya. Jangankan menyapa...menoleh saja tidak.

**TAP...TAP...TAP**

"W—wokkie?...Yya! Wookkie tungguuu!"

.

.

.

Jauh di sudut koridor itu, Sesosok namja tampak mengepalkan tangan kuat, dengan obsidian makin berkilat geram. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya benar-benar menyulut hebat amarah dalam dadanya. Ia benci Yesung menyentuh Sungmin...dan ia benci melihat tatapan namja itu pada kelinci manisnya.

"Brengsek!...Kau hanya milikku Lee Sungmin!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeoonggg

Breakable Heart chap 3 Hadiiiirrr..

*Iya FF yang ini g ada cast B.A.P Chinguu tp hanya Super Junior saja...mian bagi yang mengarapkan BangHimLo.

*Ah mengenai hari update, author tidk bsa mementukan...karena Cepat lambatnya Update tergantung respon Chinguya ^^

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Michelle BunnyKyu, kyuminsaranghae, RithaGaemGyu137, pumpkinsparkyumin, cho hyo woon, dJOYers, kimteechul , nova137, WineShipper, Yamada Miiko, Minge-ni, Alefiction, emi mardi , grace grace 9026, melsparkyu, Zen Liu, Bunbunchan, Eggyuming , Lilin Sarang Kyumin, retnopitaelfforever, Mayu ChoLee , ratu kyuhae , Mingriew-chan, Shin Neul Ra, ChanMoody, Rosa Damascen, haniyamari , NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha , bebek , Voice 13Star , dessykyumin, sitara1083 , bunnyblack FLK 136 , hanazawa yui , GaemGyu137 , Karen Kouzuki, Kang Dong Jae , Cho Min Hwa , epildedo, stawberry rae , Gyumina, minnie kyumin, minako yoshida, coffeewie137, Kyumin joyer , KYUMINTS, hwangpark106 winecouple, Princess Kyumin215, baekhyunniewife, teukiangle, liu13769 , sha nakanishi , teras fanfiction , UnyKMHH, Love Kyumin 137, Yuuhee, Han Min Ji, choleecious, hatakehanahungry, Keyla HB malik, Kim Yong Neul, rinrinatya12, rizkyamel63 , ButtCouple137, BabyBuby , jungri27, kyuminloid, leefairy, aidaaars, Sung Rae Sun, ReikiAkishima28, OhSooYeol, shippo chan7, Myst-girl, aey raa kms, goodnarulita, Sarle, JOYmin137, KangMinhyuk , novapuspa sari 777 , KyuMinformELF, winecoup137, lee sunri hyun, Park Heeni, Niel Cho, elfishy, ISungyi , Reva KyuMinElf II , Phia89 , BabyMing, I was a Dreamer, asdfghjkyu, TifyTiffanyLee, KimRyeona19 , , cloudsKMS, S ELF137, endah kyumin137, Yefah, imtwins , rianita , kyumin pu , The Flame Park, thiafumings, LiveLoveKyumin, Cho Yooae, farla 23, EvilPumpkinSmile, KMalaways89 , oushi kyu, Zebri JOY, ShinJiWoo920202 ,KyuMin ELF , AreynaSyndrome , ceicoung, sary nayolla, vey900128, lemonade, Park Ryeo My, fonami-kyuminelf , Adekyumin joyer, hakeriouss, Tika , dianyelf11, sissy , kukyuruyuk ,Chella-KMS, dirakyu , stevani, reaRelf, KyoKMS26, ChuteKyuMin, Ranny , Kyuminsimple, rickasanti cucan, MyraMoniaga, abilhikmah, namnam15 , Chlie hanariunnse , HeePumpkin137, nizzar nuraenii , diynazha gint, nw kim 37 , fariny , payong, evilminnie14 , Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, firaagyu , eli08, wyfckh, Dina LuvKyumin , LittleHyukie, Cywelf, anijoyers , **dan Para** Guest**

Sprt biasa Author selalu mencantumkan nama reviewer di setiap chapnya. Jadi mohn ingatkan bila ada yng blm tercntum ^^

Mohon Reviewnya untuk chap ini

Annyeeooooong

**SARANGHAAAAAEEEEEEEE**


End file.
